The love and life of Chris Redfield
by Skysoldier
Summary: A four part seiries. Each part is a story in itself so don't worry. Please RnR I live and breath critisism. COMLPETE. Bit of bad language.
1. PART 1: Vacation

Intro: I intended this to be somewhat short but it turned out to be somewhat long. You are probably wondering what someone with a pen name like SkySoldier is writing a romance novel. Well I have always wanted to see Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield get together. I greatly enjoyed writing this novel. When I was really engrossed in writing it I actually felt what Chris was feeling, the love, the excitement, the nervousness. By the end I didn't want it to end. I still find myself wishing that I could be there as Chris. Well such is life. So that's why I am going to try and make a series out of it. Ideally I'd like to have a girl help me write it to fill in more on Jill's part me being a straight guy I don't really know much about that sort of stuff. If anyone is interested let me know on Madmaxiscool@aol.com. Enjoy.  
  
Cheerfully dedicated to veterans past and present. Especially to those of the Vietnam war. Lest we forget them.  
  
Chris Redfield lay in his bed propped up on two pillows reading an ancient copy of Rendezvous with Destiny and began to think back to his days of jumping out of aeroplanes as an Airborne Special Forces member. Those where the days he thought. The phone rang and he leaned across to answer it. "Hello." "Mr. Redfield." "Yes." "This is mister Covington, from the RPD." "How are you?" "Not too bad listen I am calling to congratulate you on winning a raffle for you and your partner to take a trip to a beautiful resort." "Thank you." Chris was dumbfounded. He hung up and thought. Me and my partner. Hmm. Who can I take? There was only one person in the world he would think about taking. He picked up the receiver again and dialled a number.  
  
Jill Valentine was in the shower when she heard the phone ring. "Shit." She said and hastily wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up the phone half wet. "Hello." "Will you be my partner?" A seductively stupid voice said on the other end. "What do you want Chris?" Jill said, sighing. "Ahhh, look I won this raffle to a resort somewhere upstate for me and my partner and I was wondering if you'd like to come. After all we are work Partners." Chris said evenly. Jill thought about that. She was due for a vacation and Chris and her where good friends. Hell they'd have a great time. "Sure" She rang off and walked back to the shower.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: Chris was packing the last things into his suitcase when he realised that he didn't have a dinner suit. Groaning he walked to the cupboard. Looking around for suitable attire he found a suit bag in the back of the walk in wardrobe. Smiling he opened it and looked in at the Parade uniform inside. "Problem solved." Shutting his suitcase he walked out into his garage and popped the boot of his 65 Mustang. Putting his stuff in he climbed into the drivers seat and reversed out of the driveway. Driving over to the Cider district he stopped by the modest house and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and leaned against the frame. The door opened. "Are you ready to go away Darlin." Chris said in his best western accent. Jill looked at him and disappeared inside; coming back out with suitcase she threw it at Chris. Chris caught it. And smiled a big cheesy grin. Together they walked down to the car. "I thought I told you to get a new car." She said getting in. "Oh, sorry." He said stuffing the suitcase in the boot. "I didn't realise I had to do it right now." "Yeah well you should think about that next time." She said.  
  
It was a hot night as the lone Mustang rumbled down the dark highway out of Raccoon. Beads of sweat rolled down Chris's and Jill's foreheads. "Jeez, don't you have Aircon?" She asked. Chris was rummaging through his CD's. "Yeah stick your head out the window." "Are you crazy." She asked punching him lightly in the arm. Chris inserted a Beer Songs CD into his poorly rigged up player. "Here watch I'll do it." He undid his seat belt and stuck his head out the window accelerating up to 160. Bad Case Of Loving You started playing. As the wind blew through Chris's spiky hair he began singing along with the music and banging the side of the Mustang with the music. "Ya think I'm cute..A little bit shy?.." He began shaking his head with the music. "But I ain't that kinda guy!" He began swerving all across the road. "Chris get your head back in here before we have an accident you dick." Jill said grabbing his shirt. They joked and laughed a bit going along the highway, fighting occasionally. As they got closer to the resort Jill spoke up. "Chris I want you to park the car away from the resort." She said. "Why?" "We have to make an entrance." She said. Chris smiled an evil grin. "You wanna make an entrance?" "What are you gonna do?" She asked. "You'll see." The resort was only 500 metres away now. Chris dug a CD out of the pile of them in the glove box, ejected the old one and inserted the new. It was Bach, the same as in Apocalypse Now. "No, Chris don't." Jill said. Chris stuck his head out the window and began making the sound of the music with his mouth. "Dun, da da da du. Dun da da da du. Du da du!!!" He began beating the horn with the music as well. As the approached the resort he turned the music up and drove slowly around the large fountain in front of the expensive resort. Pulling up at the valet station Chris and Jill got out. Jill was blushing heavily. Why did Chris have to do shit like that? He flashed her a lopsided grin as he handed the keys over. He looked around and saw a baggage boy standing near by. "Hey you." He said. "Get the baggage." Jill punched him in the shoulder. "Don't be mean." "Sorry." Chris walked over to the man and stuffed a 10-dollar note in his pocket. "Get something nice."  
  
As they walked into the lobby they walked up to the counter. Chris handed over his ID. "Ahhh. Mr. And Mrs. Redfield." The concierge said. "Right this way. The neatly dressed man led them to an elevator where they rode it right to the top. As they got out and looked around they where dumbfounded. The pent house interior was elegant and plush. Red velvet couches gold plaid pearl white curtains, a full bar, dinner table, TV, Stereo and a massive bathroom with Spa. Outside was a private pool, gardens, balcony and a fountain. "Faark." Chris said slowly. "If there is anything you need give us a call." The concierge said. He left and the baggage followed. "Not bad eh?" He asked Jill. She walked away without saying anything. Oh great! Why did I have to pull that little stunt downstairs? Then an Idea struck him. He walked over to the phone and began preparations.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: Chris awoke after sleeping on the couch. "Jeez." He groaned shaking the kinks out of his limbs. "Jill!" She was gone probably gone for breakfast. Good he thought. He went into her room and looked through her stuff. Finding her dinner dress he looked it over. Placing it back exactly as he found it he called downstairs and asked for his car to be brought around. Getting dressed in a suitable attire he went down the lift and walked out the front. His car and the concierge whee waiting. "Is everything on schedule?" Chris asked. "Is everything ready?" "Certainly Mr. Redfield." The man replied. "Now you'll want to go to the address I mentioned." "I certainly will." Chris said. "Jewellery is not my strong point."  
  
He walked up the vegetated front drive after parking the Mustang out front. Knocking on the door a very professional looking old man answered. "Mr. Redfield?" Asked the man in a strong German accent. "Yes." "We're taking my car." He said. The man beckoned him around the side of the house to where a driver was waiting. Chris and the old man got in the back. "My name is Mr. Zurger." He said. The driver started off. "Now tell me about the dress." Mr. Zurger said. "Well it is a blue dress, simple and sleeveless." Chris replied. "I know exactly what to get." The German replied. They drove in silence when finally the German spoke up. 'Mr. Redfield you where a Paratrooper yes?" "Yeah." Chris replied. Then e thought how the hell did he know that? He never told him. "How did you know that?" "I can see it in your eyes." Zurger replied. "That little bit of pride." "Oh." "I myself was in the Fallchirmjager during the second world war." He said. "The German Para's." For the rest of the trip Chris explained the situation with Jill. Zurger laughed when Chris told him about the little stunt he pulled. "You remind me of me." The old Jager said with a warm smile. They arrived at the expensive Jewellery store and both Chris and Zurger got out. As they shut the doors the car pulled away and disappeared down the street. Chris followed Zurger into the store where people greeted the old man left and right. Zurger went up to a German working behind a counter. Zurger said something in German. And the man disappeared. He returned moments later holding a box in his hands. "May I have a look at it?" Chris asked. "No, Mr. Redfield." Zurger replied. "Trust me I'm good at this." Chris smiled and reached for his credit card. "Don't worry about it Mr. Redfield." Zurger said turning to leave. Chris shrugged and followed. And just as swiftly as they had entered they left. Before he got in the car Chris looked at the name about the store. Zurger Jewellery. There was a picture of the German Para Storming Eagle on either side of name. Chris laughed a bit and got in.  
  
"Thank you again Mr. Zurger." Chris said as he walked down the steps of the old mans house. "Not a problem, Mr. Redfield." Zurger said, smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out placing it in Chris's palm. "Take this and don't forget, don't look at what's in the box until you give it to her." And with that he walked up the steps and shut the door. Chris looked at the thing in his palm and smiled it was a Storming Eagle badge.  
  
When Chris stepped off the elevator he heard crying coming from the direction of his room. He walked up and listened. It was Jill alright. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. Jill was crying, leaning on the arm of the couch. Chris grimaced and shut the door. Now he really had to make it up to her. He walked back to the elevator and went down. Stepping out into the lobby Chris walked up to the friendly Concierge. "Look I'm in trouble" he said and explained the situation. The concierge looked thoughtful. "Well what I'll do is call her just before we begin and say that you request that she get dressed in her dinner clothes and come downstairs and wait. Then you go upstairs and get ready. Now have you got flowers ready?" "Uh, no." Chris said. The concierge wrote down an address on a bit of paper and handed it across.  
  
Jill wiped her eyes. How could he treat her like this? The hell with it. She was going to have fun anyway. Going into her room she got on her bathing suit and walked over to the pool. Assuming the position she dived in and slowly rose to the surface. Floating on her back she looked up at the sky. Her beautiful brown hair floating out from her head as if someone had shot her and she was bleeding brown blood. Why does it bother you? It's not like he's that great. I mean he is kind of a dick. But maybe that was what he liked about him. Naw. Don't deny it Jilly. You like him. Yeah but. But nothing. But her old anger returned and she dismissed it altogether. Tomorrow she was going to go out and find a guy who she could really be proud of.  
  
Jill dried and got changed. She was slipping on a shirt when she saw Chris's stuff piled in a corner.  
  
What the hell.She thought. I'll just have quick look. There was a lot to figure out about Chris. She opened his suitcase and looked through it. Some casual clothes, Socks, jocks and a book. Rendezvous with Destiny. She opened it and flipped through. The story of the 101st Airborne from the US to Germany. That's right. Chris was an Ex Airborne dude wasn't he?  
  
She put the book back and shut the case. She looked up at the suit bag hanging on a door handle with wonder. She opened it and gasped. It was his neatly pressed and ironed Special Forces uniform complete with ribbons, which there sure was a lot of. Wow. She didn't know uniforms much but she did recognise the Silver Star and the Purple Heart from her dad's World War 2 uniform. The army was his occupation before he became a thief. She zipped the bag up. What Chris must have seen.  
  
Chris walked into the Garage where a pair of feminine legs sticked out from under a car, men worked all around him on various cars and bikes.  
  
Wonder what they could do for my Mustang?  
  
"Uh, Charlene?" Chris asked. The women slid out from under the car and looked at him. She was a pretty girl of about twenty with brown eyes and blonde hair. "You must be Chris Redfield." She said getting up. "Just let me get cleaned up and we'll get under way." She head off for an office wiping her hands on a rag. Chris followed. "Now. You need flowers?" She asked getting undressed. ] Chris went to turn. "Oh come on Chris, you're a big boy." She said. "Sorry." Chris said turning back. "Yeah I need flowers." "What's the occasion?" She asked slipping on some jeans and a T-shirt. "Dinner and to make up." He said. "Right. Let's go." She said. "I'm driving." They walked outside to his Red Mustang. She opened the driver's door and got in. Chris got in and handed the keys over and she started the engine. Searching through his CD's she put in a beer songs album and flicked over to track 12. Copperhead Road started playing and she took off way over the speed limit. Well my names John Lee Pettimore, Same as my daddy an his daddy before,  
  
They pulled up to a large property that Charlene obviously owned. All up the drive where flowers of every kind and colour. Wow. They pulled up and Charlene led him out the back. Immediately she began picking things out. Boy it reminded him a lot of Columbia. He felt the chill he had long forgotten creep up his spine. He swallowed hard. "Something wrong?" Charlene asked. She could see the tears welling in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong." He said finally. She handed him a bunch of hand picked flowers. They where Just right. "What do I owe you?" Chris asked. "Nothing." She said. Just have a drink with me." "Sure."  
  
Chris drove her back to the Garage. He stoped and she got out. She stopped and turned to him. "Thanks for the drink." She said. "Go win you're girl back." Chris smiled and waved. He watched her walk up into the Garage. He looked at his watch. 5:55pm.  
  
How do I burn 3 hours?  
  
He went to a nearby payphone. Looking through the phone book he found what he was looking for. The Parachuting club.  
  
Jill shut the door as the manicurist left. She stretched. Where the hell was Chris? Get over him, Jilly. Order yourself a drink or something. Yeah why not. She picked up the phone and dialled room service. Then she realized she didn't need to. There was a Bar in their room. She smiled and hung up. Well Chris was good for something.  
  
Chris hooked up his static line and stood in the door. The instructor asked him over the roar of the engines whether he knew what he was doing. "Buddy I was a Green Beret!" Chris yelled, and jumped out the door. Snapping into a tight body position and waited for the jerk of the chute. He felt the pull and the world went silent. He floated slowly to earth and closed his eyes. This was the life. He looked at his watch. 6:30. I might have a night jump he thought as the ground came up to meet him. It was a soft landing. Had it been an Army chute he would have had to swing his feet up but didn't have to this time. He was thankful for it.  
  
Jill was in the shower when the phone rang. Groaning she got out and answered. "Hello." "Ms. Valentine." "Speaking." "Mr. Redfield asks that you come down stairs in your dinner attire." She said goodbye and hung up. Ms. Valentine. How did they know her name? And what did Chris want? Only one way to find out.  
  
Chris hurled himself out into space and felt the tug of the chute. The night disoriented him. And suddenly he was bad in Panama jumping into the jungle. He panicked and landed hard. He grunted. He lay there on the cool grass breathing hard. Relax. Relax. He looked at his watch and got up. 7:30. Time to go.  
  
Chris opened the door and turned on the light. Good Jill was gone. Setting don the flowers and taking the box out of his pocket he walked over to the suit bag and got out his uniform.  
  
Jill stood in the lobby waiting like she'd been asked. When the elevator dinged behind her she turned and saw Chris walk out smartly dressed in his uniform complete with cap. In his hand he held a bundle of flowers that where just perfect. "For you." Chris said, handing the flowers over. "Thank you." Jill said blushing. She read the card. My dear Partner. Sorry about my little escapade can I make it up to you? Love,  
Chris Love Chris she thought. Chris offered his hand and she took it as they walked into the Resort restaurant where they took their seats that over looked the fabulous fountain. "Chris this is lovely." She said. "So are you in that dress." Chris replied. "But you'd look better with this." He placed the box Mr. Zurger had given him on the table. She took it and opened it. She nearly fainted as she looked at the silver necklace within. "Chris.I." She stammered. "I figured I screwed up bad and had to make it up to you." He said, with a smile. "How did you afford all this?" She asked. "Well it's a long story" He said. They ate an elegant dinner and had a drink. Then they talked for a while. I guess I'm forgiven. Chris thought. "So Chris," Jill said. "Tell me about when you where a commando." "Green Beret." He corrected. "Same thing." She said. "Actually they are quite different. Commando's are British and live on the water. We lived in the air or at least we fell out of it." "And that's how you got these." she said touching the Parachutist badge on his tunic. She looked up into his eyes and the gazed at each other, not moving and for that moment where the closest they had ever been. Jill realised what she was doing and drew back. "Ah, yeah." Chris said. At around 9:30 the band stated and people began dancing. Jill looked over at Chris. "How bout it?" She asked. Chris hesitated. "Oh come on." She said. "I thought Green Berets knew how to dance." He smiled. "Your on."  
  
They out-danced most of the couples there and soon they where the only one's left on the floor. The music slowed and so did they doing it sweet and soft. When they where done they walked out of the restaurant. For a stroll in the garden. "Thanks Chris." She said. "I really enjoyed the Evening." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. He held her hand and they walked. And to think I ever doubted him. She noticed he walked with a slight limp. "What happened to your foot?" She asked. He grinned sheepishly. He was ashamed he lost it. "Parachuting accident." He said. "When did you go Parachuting?" She asked. "Today while I was burning time." He said. "A lot of planning went into this thing, ya know." She smiled and kissed him again. "Yeah, I know. But you didn't have to do all this for me. An apology would have been enough." "Oh, well." He said. "Maybe there was more to it than felling bad for what I done." He began to blush. "Oh like what?" She asked. Oh god. Maybe he does like me! "Nothin." He said. "Oh." She said. "Hey Chris where did you earn the Silver Star and Purple Heart?" Chris stopped and looked down. Swallowing back his emotions. "Panama." He said. "It was a night drop and we where ambushed. 7 out of the nine guys died. They earned no Medals and their familys where lied to about what happened. I was hit but saved on of the guys." "I'm sorry." She said. "I told their family's though. They all fought well. All of them." He said. "That's why I hurt myself parachuting earlier on." She squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "You okay?" "Yeah." He said. "Fine." They continued walking. "I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday." He said, looking at her. "Really. You mean the world to me."  
  
Oh god! He really likes me. Doesn't he?  
  
"Say, How would you like to go jumping tomorrow?" He asked. "What out of a plane?" She asked. "Ok. Only if it's tandem with you." "It's a Date." He said.  
  
They went back to their room and changed into pyjamas. Jill wore a simple shirt and shorts, Chris just shorts. Jill walked into the bedroom and Chris started toward the couch. "That couch can't be good on you're ankle." she said. "I'll be fine. I earned a Purple Heart remember?" He said. "Come sleep in here, we're both adults." She said. Chris shrugged and walked in with her. They both slipped under the covers and got comfy. She snuggled up to him. "Thanks for the necklace Chris. I love it." She whispered in his ear, softly. Then she closed her eyes. Chris let out a breath. Thank you Mr. Zurger. He slowly closed his eye's and went to sleep.  
  
The Next Day: Chris woke up to a warm morning and walked outside. Stretching he breathed in deeply and smiled. Walking inside he found a note on a dresser and read it.  
  
Dear Chris,  
Have gone for a drive I hope you don't mind. Will be back by 12:00 for the jump. Our clothes are in the wash get them out when they are done. Love,  
Jill  
  
Hmm, Love Jill. He walked back out side and took of his clothes stopping when he got to his underwear. Then he ran up and jumped into the water and let it soak into every crevice of his body. Coming up for air he floated on his back and looked up at the clear sky. Can life get any better? He thought. He did laps for about twenty minutes and returned inside. The washing machine stopped and he walked into the laundry. Opening the machine he took out the small bundle of clothes and put them in the dryer. He found his watch and looked at the time. 9:00. How do I pass the time? With no car it looked as though he was stuck here. He turned the TV on and opened the video cabinet. Looking through the videos he found what he was looking for. John Wayne and The Green Berets. He inserted it in the video player and sat back.  
  
Jill drove the old Mustang down the main street of the town looking for the right store. What should I get for Chris? She wondered. She found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled the car over and got out. Walking toward the store she opened the door and walked in. An old man walked up to her as she surveyed her surroundings. "Hello and welcome to Archive Militaria." He said. "How may I help you?" She pulled her eye's away from the old helmet's and uniforms and looked at the man. "I'm looking for a present for an ex-Green Beret." She said. "O.K." The man said. "Where did he serve?" "Panama." Jill said. "What's his name?" A young man said from across the room. The man wore a battered Green Beret on his head. "Chris Redfield." She said. "Chris Redfield!" He exclaimed. "My god!!! He saved my life!" Jill told him where Chris was staying and the man left. Twenty Minutes later Jill carried a box out of the store and got into the Mustang. Chris was sure to like this!  
  
Chris heard a knock on the door and got up from his reading to answer it. The man who stood in front of him wore a battered Beret on his head. Chris gasped and grabbed the man in a massive bear hug. "Fred Austraw!" He said. The man pounded Chris's back hard. The let go of each other. "How the fuck have you been!" The other man said. Chris took him over to the bar and got him a drink.  
  
Jill stepped out of the lift and heard loud laughter coming from the room. She opened the door and found Chris with that man in the store having a drink over by the bar. Chris saw her. "Jill!" He said. "Meet Fred Austraw, my old army buddy." Fred got up and shook her hand. "Well I better get going." Fred said. "My wife and kids are probably wondering where I am." Chris gave him a hug and took down his phone number. After Fred left he turned to her with a big smile. "Thanks for sending him over." He said. "I really appreciate it." His grin faded to a semi serious look. Looking at his watch he looked at her. "It is time."  
  
They arrived at the airfield at 1:00, Chris got suited up in a free fall get-up and Jill got into a jump suit. Chris noticed she didn't appear at all anxious or scared. He smiled, she would soon. They walked outside to the plane. Taking seats opposite each other they settled in as the plane roared own the runway and became Airborne. After riding in silence Chris could see she was starting to get a little nervous. He smiled inwardly. "You did this a lot right?" She asked. "Yeah!" He replied yelling over the engine. "I earned the Master Parachutist Badge!" He paused for added effect. "Only they where all static! I never did a Free Fall!" That was a lie; he'd earned the pathfinders badge as well, which meant he was HALO qualified. He saw Jill gulp. She came and sat next to him so they could talk easier. Putting her hand on his shoulder she leant close. "If you stuff up you don't get your present." Present? Hmm. A red light began flashing. "O.K." He said. "Stand up." Jill shakily got to her feet. Chris calmly stood up and got close behind her. Taking the appropriate straps in his hands he fastened her to him. Patting her lightly on the arm he whispered into her ear. "Trust me." They then slowly made their way to the door. Jill crossed her arms across her chest as she'd been told. She began breathing fast. Chris smiled to himself. He grabbed the outside of the door and waited. "What are we waiting for!?" Jill yelled back. "We over shot the DZ we're going to have to turn and come back!" He yelled. The Aeroplane circled and a green light flashed on. He leant in close to her ear and softly whispered. "Geronimo." He then pushed them out the door and they began hurtling to earth. Jill was breathing hard as the wind beat her face as they plummeted toward the ground 14,000 feet below them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chris give a thumbs up. She returned with a gesture of her own and turned back to the ground. There was a sudden pull and she was vertical. Chris grabbed the risers of the chute and began piloting them to the ground. "Better than fighting Zombies and evil corporations right?" He said. She leant back against his chest breathing fast. "Yeah." She gasped. Chris brought the risers down next to her. "You wanna drive?" Jill thought. "O.K. what do I do?" Chris taught her and moments later she was landing them. It was softer than any Chris had done himself. Probably because they weren't weighed down by ton's of gear. He uncoupled her and bundled up the chute. "See that wasn't so bad." She nodded with a grin. "You landed that perfectly!" He said. "You're a natural." After signing Jill up for a course they walked out to the Mustang. Getting in they looked at each other. "What shall we do tonight?" He asked. She thought for a moment. "Let's go see a movie." "Surprise me." She replied.  
  
Chris walked into the Movie theatre and looked up at the board to see what was on. He had just dropped Jill at the hotel but now he had a problem. There was nothing on! He thought quick. Then it hit him. He walked outside to the Mustang and got in driving further down the main street of the town to a large, very old building. Buying the appropriate tickets he went back to the car and drove to the Resort. He got out gave the keys to the Valet and walked inside to the elevator banks, pushing the button for the top floor. He looked at his watch. 6:30. Good they had 2 hours to get ready. penthouse and saw Jill walking by the pool in her robe. He put the tickets on a nightstand and walked outside. Jill turned and saw him. "Well what are we seeing?" She asked. Chris came up and gently put his hands on her arms holding her. He smiled.  
  
"Well there was nothing on so I thought maybe we should go to the theatre." He said. "Doll."  
  
"Doll?" She asked. "Don't you call me doll."  
  
She said pushing him toward the pool Chris tripped and fell backwards, grabbing her robes pulling her in with him. They broke the surface of the water with a splash. Under the water Chris smiled at her. Surfacing together, they stared at each other, gazing into one another's eyes. Chris slowly brought his lips down to hers and they met in a soft kiss. The moonlight danced over the water as they embraced gently, delicately. Jill suddenly pulled away.  
  
"I gotta get ready." She said wading out of the pool.  
  
Chris smiled and fell backward, floating on his back. Man that was good.  
  
Jill quietly shut the door and leant against it, closing her eyes. Oh, my god I kissed him! Not just a peck, I really kissed him!  
  
She went over and fell back on the bed her hands together over her chest, smiling.  
  
Getting up she got dressed in the same clothes as last night. Putting on the beautiful necklace she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Chris pulled on the familiar Uniform and placed the cap on his head. Walking over to a wall mirror he straightened his back and looked himself over. "Hey, Redfield." He said. "Ya still got it?" The door to the bedroom opened and Jill stepped out in her beautiful dress complete with the necklace he had given her. Her hair was up in a pony tail that reminded Chris of Claire. He stared at her in awe. There was something different about the way she looked at him, he saw. Or maybe it was he saw her differently. "Hey handsome." She said with a smile. She was blushing Chris saw as she walked over to him and linked her arm under his. "Are you ready to go?" "I'll meet you downstairs." He said. "I just gotta get something." "O.K." She said heading for the door. When she was gone Chris walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. After making the arrangements he hung up and headed for the elevator. Riding down he smiled to himself. When the door opened he saw Jill waiting by the front desk. Walking up and taking her arm they walked out to the Valet area. "Sorry about sending you down alone I had to call ahead to get the car brought around." He said. A limo pulled up and a Valet opened the door. "Lady's first." Chris said. Jill got in and Chris followed. "Chris really this is too much!" Jill said. Chris looked into her eyes. "Nothing's too much for you."  
  
They arrived at the large classy building at 9:00 for the beginning of the play. As they walked through the lobby dressed in the most elegant clothes they wore they certainly drew attention. "Baby killer!" Chris stopped dead in his tracks. Turning his head slowly he saw a dishevelled man standing not too far away. "Baby killer!" He shouted again. Chris walked toward the man and stopped two paces away from him. "What did you say?" Chris asked in a low voice. "Baby killer." The man spat. Jill saw Chris's fist tighten as he smacked the man in the bridge of the nose. The man fell backward in a spurt of blood as he grabbed his crushed nose. Before he could fall Chris grabbed him by the collar and head butted the man.  
  
Security acted quickly grabbing Chris and taking him outside. Jill followed. After telling Chris to stay the hell out they walked back inside.  
  
"I'm sorry Jill." Chris said lowering his head. Jill put a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter." Chris smiled. "I have an idea." Taking her hand he lead her around the side of the building to a service door. Taking out a credit card he handed it to her. "Can the master of a lock give me a hand?" He asked. She smiled and took it. Kneeling in front of the lock she had it open in seconds. The door opened and they stepped inside. Chris led her through a dark corridor to another door. He opened it and stepped aside. "After you madam." He said. The door opened into the theatre and they walked up to a pair of front seats. They sat down and looked up at the stage. "Chris what happens when the real occupants of these seats come in?" Jill asked concerned. Chris thought for a minute. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Taking it off so he had only the under shirt he handed Jill the shirt and cap. A fat old man and his mistress came up and looked at them. "Excuse me." He said. "You're in our seats." Out of his pocket he pulled his RPD badge and flashed it real quick. "Mickey O'Brien." He said in an official voice. "National Theatre Inspector. We've commandeered these seats for official use. Your new seats are back there." He indicated Jill's and his old seats. "Well I never." The fat man exclaimed and walked off. Chris took his cap and shirt back, with a smile. To Chris the play was dull and boring, but Jill seemed to like it. Half the time Chris couldn't understand what they where saying. Four hours later when it was over they snuck back out the service door and walked back to the Limo. Chris yawned. "Wasn't that great?" Jill asked. "Um, yeah, I guess." Chris replied tiredly. "Where to now?" Jill looked at her watch. "Chris it's 1:30." "Yeah, I know." He said. "Say, I feel like a Cheese burger, don't you?" Jill sighed. "Yeah, hell, why not?" The got in and Chris directed the driver to take them to the nearest McDonalds. The driver did as he was told. "Now do you want to eat in or take away?" Chris asked. "Eat in." She replied. "Dressed like this?" Chris asked pointing to his shirt. Jill giggled. "Yeah." The driver dropped them off. The outlet was only two blocks from the resort. Chris told the driver that they would walk. Linking arms with Jill they walked in. I hope there aren't any hippies in here. She thought and chuckled. "What?" Chris asked. "I was just hoping there where no hippies in here." She said.  
  
The teenager behind the counter looked up from the war novel he was reading and saw a couple walk in laughing. One of them was dressed in a military uniform. The couple walked up to the counter. "What're reading kid?" The guy asked. "If I Die In A Combat Zone." He replied. They guy laughed and said he ones read it himself. They both ordered Happy Meals and walked over to a window seat to eat.  
  
Chris wolfed down the burger and began on the fries after emptying half the drink. Jill looked at him and laughed. "You got half that burger on your face!" She exclaimed. Chris made a futile attempt to get it off. "Here." Jill said picking up a napkin and wiping his face for him. "That's better!" Chris finished the fries and looked up to see the kid that served them staring at him. "Chris why did you join the army?" Jill asked. Chris though for a moment, then spoke. "I liked the look of the uniforms." Jill nodded. It was a bit of a private question. "No really the real reason is that I wanted to help people." He said. "So why not be a cop?" She asked. "They don't have good uniforms." He said with a smile. As they rose to leave Chris told Jill to go on ahead. He then walked over to the kid behind the counter. The kid looked up bewildered. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Chris said. "Yeah." The kid said, shyly. "Are you a Green Beret?" Chris nodded. "Yep, for two years." After talking to the kid for a while he bid him goodbye and left. Jill was waiting outside leaning against the post. "Let's go." He said. Jill noticed his cap was missing. "Where's your cap?" She asked. "I gave it to someone." He replied with a smile. Jill didn't ask and took his hand. They walked down the dark streets unhurriedly. "You know this is my favourite part of the night." Chris said. "Why?" Jill asked. "Because by now the enemy would have given up looking for you so they can have breakfast." He replied with a smile. "And because you know you can see zombies better in the light." They laughed. "How would you know?" She said. "You've only ever fought them in the light." "Ouch!" Chris said, grabbing his chest. "My pride!" They laughed. Walking into the well lit lobby of the resort they looked around. "Hmm, reminds me of that mansion." Chris said. They laughed as they walked over to the elevators. Hitting the button the doors opened and they stepped in. Jill pushed the button for the top floor and they rode up in silence. When the doors opened they walked down to their room Chris unlocked it and stepped in. Jill walked over to a drawer and took out a present. "As a sign of my gratitude." She said. Chris smiled and took it. Ripping the rapping apart like a child he smiled even more at the thing inside. Kennedy's Green Berets. "I always wanted this book!" He exclaimed. Getting dressed in their pyjamas they walked into the bedroom. It was 2:30.  
  
The Next Day: Chris awoke and found Jill cuddled up to his chest. They had fallen asleep as soon s they lay down. Looking at the clock on the nightstand Chris saw it was 11:00. He ran a gentle hand through Jill's long brown hair. She awoke and looked at him with a smile. "You're a nice pillow." She said. "Thanks." He replied. Stretching he got up. "I'm gonna go for a swim." He got up and walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. "On second thought." He said and walked back inside. He noticed that he was still in his pyjamas. He walked into the room, right onto Jill getting dressed. Turning away he blurted: "I'm so sorry." Jill smiled and finished getting dressed. Walking out into the living room she found Chris bewildered. "Oh come on!" She said. "Relax! Go get changed so I can walk in on you, we'll call it even then we can have something to eat." Chris walked toward the bedroom and shut the door. Stripping off he was about to pick up a fresh set of clothes he heard the dor open and Jill barged in. He let out a shrill "Yaah!" he tripped over his underwear and fell on his ass. Jill walked up and stood over him. "There now we're even." She said. She turned to leave and stopped. "Ya know I thought it would be bigger. And have a shower." She walked out and left a very bewildered Chris Redfield laying on the floor.  
  
Jill sat on the couch when Chris finally walked out of the bedroom freshly showered and shaved. He looked kinda sheepish. "We're going shopping today." She said. "O.K." Chris said wishing instead that he could go windsurfing. "But first we're going to see Claire." "O.K." Jill agreed nodding. Chris walked over to the phone, punched nine for an outside line and dialled his sisters number. It rang for a bit and a male answered. "Hello?" "Leon is that you?" Chris asked cold blooded. "Oh, Shit." The voice said. Chris heard the phone change hands. "Hi Chris." It was Claire. "What is fuckin' Leon doing there?" Chris asked. "Helping me study." Claire replied evenly. Chris shrugged and told her they where coming around then hung up.  
  
Chris pulled the Mustang up in front of the little water front house. He got out and took off his sunglasses, taking note of the blue jeep in front of the house. Linking arms with Jill they walked up the path. Chris knocked and waited. While he waited he found himself singing Copperhead Road. "I volunteered for the army on my Birthday, They draft the white trash first round here anyway." The door opened. "Hi, Chris, Jill." Leon said. "Come in." "What the fuck are you doin here?" Chris asked. Jill walked inside to let them talk. "I'm gonna be straight with you." Leon said. "I wanna be with your sister."  
  
Chris grimaced. His little sister? Leon? Jeez. "Alright." He said. "But if you hurt her, I'll kill you.slowly." They walked inside where Chris told Leon to fix him some coffee or he might just change his mind. Jill and Claire came downstairs. Claire was smiling. Chris greeted her and gave her a hug. They fixed lunch ate. When they finished Leon said he was going windsurfing. Chris nearly cried. "Chris you up for a surf?" Leon asked. "I can't." Chris said, grimly. "I got to go shopping with Jill." "I know!" Claire piped up. "Why don't I go with Jill and Chris, you can go with Leon." Jill nodded. "That's a great idea." Chris had trouble containing his joy. He swallowed down a smile. Leon disappeared to get ready and Claire followed, leaving Jill and Chris alone. It was awkward. "Jill." Chris began but paused. What could he say? "Be careful." He said finally. She put her hand on his, looking him in the eyes. "Chris.I really enjoyed that kiss last night." Chris smiled. "Me too."  
  
Chris floated in the water next to Leon. In the rumbling surf under a cloudy sky. "So what's up with you and Jill?" Chris looked over Leon. "What do you mean?" "Come on Chris you'd have to be blind not to notice it." Leon said. "You two are crazy for each other." Chris looked down. "Yeah. You're right. I love her. But I don't know what to do." He looked at Leon. "Just going out with her wouldn't be enough." They both caught one in and walked up to their stuff. Chris looked up at Leon. "Do you want to go shopping?"  
  
Jill and Claire walked out of the clothing store holding heavy bags. Jill was telling Claire about the kiss last night. "I swear it was the most romantic moment of my life!" Jill said. Claire smiled. "That is so nice." The hoped on an escalator and took it up to the next floor. "It reminds me of the time Leon and I first kissed." Claire went on. "We where in this spa and we looked at each other and it just happened." Jill sighed. "I want more than to just go out with him. We are doing this already. I want to be with him." They sat on a bench. "What you mean like marriage?" Claire asked. Jill looked around at her surroundings. Marriage was a big word. "Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Leon asked as Chris walked up the drive of Mr. Zurger's house. "Yes." Chris replied. "I am sure." He knocked on the door and the tough old German answered. "Mr. Redfield." Chris explained the situation. Zurger smiled and summoned his driver. "We have an emergency here." He said. "Bring the car." Within minutes Leon, Chris and Mr Zurger where in his Jewellery store picking up a suitable object.  
  
Chris spent the rest of the day taking Leon Skydiving and teaching him the finer points of throwing himself into space. Claire and Jill discussed the romances of each others lives while they shopped and went back to the Resort, where Chris and Leon soon joined them. "Have fun boys?" Claire asked. They watched a movie together and decided to have dinner together as well. Claire and Leon went home to get dressed. They had 2 hours till they where due downstairs. Chris and Jill didn't talk as they got ready. Both felt the urge to embrace in a passionate kiss but both resisted. One was unsure about how the other truly felt. The other didn't want to spoil what they had in store. Jill was ready first. (Yeah that's right!) She went on ahead as usual to get the table ready. Chris sat on the couch.  
  
Oh god what am I doing? Lord help me!  
  
He heard the phone ring. It was the concierge. "Everything is ready for you Mr. Redfield." He said. Chris breathed in nervously. "Thank you." "Good luck sir." The man hung up. Chris slowly rose. Swallowing he tried to control his shaking. He felt the vomit rise in his throat as he ran for the toilet. He wiped his mouth and brushed his teeth. He was shaking uncontrollably. He heard the door open. It was Leon. "Chris you O.K?" He asked. Then he smelt what happened. He walked over and placed a re-assuring hand on the older mans shoulder. "It's cool man." He said. "You battled Zombies in a mansion. Remember? You can do this." Chris was in a bad way. Swallowing again he turned to Leon. "Let's do it." He said. Together they rode down in silence. As they reached the bottom Chris finally spoke. "Leon." He said. "We have a Rendezvous with Destiny." When the doors opened they stepped out and walked into the Dinning room. Chris's shakes came under control as he sat opposite Jill at the table. Leon took his own seat at another table with Claire. They ordered and ate. Leon and Claire talked but Jill and Chris did not. Their relationship had reached that void where they couldn't possibly talk anymore. They both felt it. And both dearly wanted to get past it. When both couples had finished eating Leon lead on. Pushing his chair back he knelt down in front of Claire. Claire's heart raced a thousand miles a minute. Oh, god he can't do this to me! "Claire." He said taking a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Claire began to cry. She put out her hand. "Yes." They soon left as cheers erupted around from other patrons. Jill smiled and wept a little too. After things died down she looked back at Chris expecting to see shock or something on his face. But it was blank. He slowly looked up at her. Placing his hands on hers he looked deep into her eyes. "Jill." He said softly. "I love you more than life itself. And whenever I am around you my life gets automatically better. You brighten up my world like a million suns. When you're not around I want you to be beside me. You are my reason or living. I can't live another second of my life without you being with me." He produced the box that Mr. Zurger had specially selected for him. "Jill will you be my wife?" He asked. She burst into tears. He loves me! Oh, god he really loves me! Yes Chris yes! "Yes." She whimpered. Chris slid the ring on her finger. They stood up and Chris kissed her, in a full passionate kiss. When they finally let go they walked to the elevator and rose it up. They stepped into the room and began to kiss passionately. Making their way to the bedroom they fell onto the bed. Jill lay on her back as Chris kissed her. "He stopped and looked at her with love filled eyes. "I love you." He said it delicately, softly like a poet. "You make my life complete." He said and smiled in the darkness.  
  
They woke early in the morning to the sound of rain beating down outside. Jill looked up from where she had her head resting on his chest and smiled. "Beautiful day." She said. "The night wasn't so bad, either." Chris laughed and lay back. They got dressed and ordered breakfast. Jill sat there drinking coffee the ring on her finger while Chris ate a piece of toast. "Gawd!" He said. "We're just like a bunch of old people!" Jill laughed and nearly make the coffee come out her nose. "Yeah." She said. "The hell with this! Let's go have breakfast like young people!" They asked room service to come clean the mess up and headed down stairs. Taking the Mustang they stopped at the local shopping centre and went about picking up various items. When they lined up to pay for the groceries Jill noticed there was a tub of raw cookie dough in the trolley. "Chris what are you doing with cookie dough?" She asked. "I gotta eat don't I?" He asked with a smile. Jill punched him lightly in the arm. They piled the groceries onto the counter. Chris suddenly became aware of the people staring at him. He looked down and realised he was still wearing his parade uniform. In all the excitement of the day he'd forgotten to take it off. He shrugged. When asked how they where going to pay Chris handed over an American Express card. "You don't have an American Express card." She whispered. Chris smiled. They picked up the groceries and walked out. "Alright where'd you get the card?" Jill asked. "It's Weskers." Chris said. "I got it off his corpse." He paused and looked at her. "He was right he was a very rich man." They laughed and Chris popped the boot of the Mustang. As they loaded up the car Jill turned to him and asked. "Are we going to have a double wedding or separate?" "Let's have them together." He said. "And let's have a fancy dress one." Jill groaned. "Oh, no! Come on let's have it semi serious!" Chris smiled. "No-way!" They walked around to get in when to kids came running out of the store, arms full of goods. Chris ran at them and jumped in the air kicking one of the teens with the heels of both feet, landing on his back. The kid groaned. Chris stood up and dusted his uniform off. Jill ran over with her badge, showing it to the kid's. "What's up boys?" She asked. The kids where stunned. "Army guy here kicked me!" One kid whined, stunned. Jill talked to Chris and they decided to let them off with a warning. Walking back to the car Jill shook her head and smiled. "We are never having kids!" She said. "Oh, come on!" He said. "Think we can call him Chris junior!" "We're having a girl." She said. "O.K. Jill junior." He said. "I'm not fussy." She punched him in the arm. "We're not even fully married yet!" "We'll let's not wait!" Chris said. "I'll call Leon and we'll organize it for when we get back." Jill began to protest. "No I am serious." He said. "Let's do it. Let's go out and get you a wedding dress right now." She hesitated. "Yeah." He said. "Let's go call Claire." He got in. Jill didn't move. "Come on!" He said.  
  
When the phone rang Leon reached across the sleeping Claire and picked it up. "Hello." "Leon, this is Chris." "Yeah." "We're getting married as soon as we get back." "That's great." He said. He didn't get the point. "No, no, no." Chris said. "You don't get it, so are you." "Oh." Leon said. "Hold on I'll wake Claire and tell her." He roused Claire and told her. "Great." She said. Leon confirmed it and hangs up.  
  
For the rest of the day Chris took Leon out to by a Tuxedo, while Claire and Jill went to get Wedding dresses. When Leon and Chris where done they went on to organize a place to have it. "What about the resort?" Leon asked. "No." Chris said. "We gotta leave this after noon." They thought for a moment. "Hey you know what would save time and money?" Chris said. "If we had it at the station." "Yeah." Leon nodded, enthusiastically.  
  
Chris and Jill packed the last of their things and walked out onto the balcony for one last time. It was late in the afternoon and still cloudy. "I can't believe we're leaving." Jill said. "So much of our life has changed here." Chris nodded. "Yeah." The sun was just setting over the horizon casting a red glow through the thick clouds. Chris shook his head. "I don't want to leave." He said. "But we got work tomorrow." They where standing by the pool, Chris noticed. He smiled. "You know what I'd really like to do before we left?" He asked her. "What?" She asked staring at the shrouded sun. Chris put his arm around her and threw her into the pool. He jumped in after her and surfaced slowly. With a grin he grabbed her and drew her to him, with a smile.  
  
When the elevator opened two very wet STARS stepped out. The concierge looked at them and smiled. Chris told Jill to go on ahead. He walked up to the Concierge. "Thank you." He said to him. "For everything." The man smiled. "Mr. Redfield it was my personal pleasure." Chris shook the mans hand. "Thank you." Chris turned to leave. Then turned back. "How would you like to come to my wedding?" "That would be great." The man replied, with a warm smile. Chris walked out to the waiting Mustang. Jill was sitting in the drivers seat. "Let's go!" She said water still running down her face. Chris crossed himself and walked over to the passenger seat. This would be good.  
  
As the Mustang roared down the slick, lone highway Jill had her head sticking out the window. Chris sat in the passenger seat a look of concern on his face. Jill pulled her head in and took out a CD she had brought and placed it in the player. The voice of Avrille Lavine beat out and Jill began singing to it. Chris slumped into the passenger seat and seriously considered, had he made the right decision?  
  
Remember I need a co author!!! Preferably a girl. 


	2. PART 2: Honeymoon

Well here is the second instalment of my little Chris/Jill, Claire/Leon fic. This time I decided to set it on their honeymoon., Which they are taking together. I hope to make this one a little more funny than the last. The next may actually have a little action in it. But till then. AN this story was co authored by Pinguachuna.  
  
Dedicated to L.P. Sky Soldier, Friend, Hero. May you and your generation be forever remembered. And let us never forget your sacrifices. And to Cyril Rescorla Who gave his life to save 3,800 on September 11. God bless your soul. Let us never forget you. For the ladies.  
  
"Everyday is a new day I'm thankful for every breath I take I won't take it for granted So I learn from my mistakes It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go Whatever happens in this lifetime So I trust in love You have given me peace of mind  
  
chorus: I feel so alive for the very first time I can't deny you I feel so alive I feel so alive for the very first time And I think I can fly"  
  
Alive by P.O.D.  
  
The old Mustang roared down the highway, followed closely be a blue jeep, toward the snow resort. In the Mustang Chris and Jill Redfield sat listening to Chris's favourite beer songs album. "I learnt a thing or two from Charlie don't ya know, You'd better stay away from copperhead road!" Chris sang then bashed the steering wheel in time with the music. Jill looked through their wedding album in the passenger seat. There was herself walking up the isle in the RPD station, Herself crying, Her and Chris kissing. Then there was the reception afterward. Chris and her sitting at the head table smiling at her, Chris opening a present from Barry, Chris holding up the silver Colt .45. The next was of Carlos busting through the door trying to disrupt things, the next was of Chris standing pointing the Colt yelling, the next was of him running after Carlos. Jill smiled. Sorted that bastard out! Jill shuddered at the thought of the little Hispanic shit. He tried to crack onto her after Raccoon and he hadn't let up since. The stupid hyspanic man was always flirting wit her (with her or with any girl...) but with her the most. Sure, he could be handsome, but he didn't had the kindness that Chris had, he didn't have thenatural charm that Chris had, he didn't have... well lots of things that Chris had...  
  
In the blue jeep Claire rested her head on Leon's as she dozed softly. Leon smiled. Holding back a shiver so as not to wake her she realised how cold it was becoming he tried the army trick Chris taught him where you take three deep breaths and let them out slowly. It worked. He thought about when Chris had chased Carlos down the hall of the station. He laughed. Claire stirred and woke up. "What's so funny?" "I was just thinking about Chris and Carlos." He said. Claire laughed. Up ahead Chris was pulling over to the side of the road. Leon pulled up beside him. "What's up Chris?" Leon asked. He looked past Jill and smiled. "I'll race you for my sister back." Leon smiled back. "You're on!" They shot off. Chris pulled up fast in the tough old V8 as Leon tried to cut him off. Chris was concentrating on speed alone as he thundered forward. Leon however was slowly gearing up so he could shoot of when the old Mustang got tired. It worked Leon shot ahead leaving the Mustang for dust. Chris turned to Jill. "Shit." Jill laughed. "I told you to get a better car!" Chris groaned.  
  
Leon pulled up at the office and collected the keys to their two-story lodge, which they would share with Chris and Jill. They then went to the luxurious building. "Let's take the top floor. Leon said. "But you know Chris likes the top floor." Jill said. She paused then smiled. "Yeah, lets!" They ran up the stairs locking the front door. Claire sat on the bed while Leon went out onto the porch and looked down the road. "Well what'll we do while we wait?" He asked. Claire smiled. "I have an idea." She patted the bed. Leon grinned.  
  
Chris pulled up at the lodge and stretched. He heard the sound's coming from upstairs and froze. "How sweet." Jill said. Chris growled. "Oh, come on Chris, she's old enough to make her own decisions." Jill said.  
  
"It's not that." Chris said. "They got the top floor." He ran to the front door and tried to open it. Locked. He bashed it furiously. The sounds from up stairs only got louder. Chris ran over to one of the poles holding up the balcony and began to ascend it. When he reached the balcony he looked over the top. "Oh dear god!" His grip loosened and he fell backwards off the balcony. He hit the ground hard. Jill ran over to him. "Are you alright." "Yeah." He groaned. "You just gotta be on top don't you?" She asked. A smile slowly crept over his face. "Yeah." He looked toward Leon's jeep. Jill laughed and helped him up and they both ran over to the jeep taking layers of clothing off as they did so.  
  
Leon slowly walked down stairs and unlocked the front door. Opening it slowly he looked toward his jeep. "You son of a bitch!" Leon yelled. Chris sat up and looked toward the front door. Tapping the sleeping Jill on the shoulder he began to get out and pull his clothes on. "Jill, they're done now." He said. Jill sat up and pulled her clothes on. Chris zipped up his jacket and walked toward the Mustang and began bundling up their stuff. Jill joined him and helped. As Chris walked past Leon he turned and said with a smile. "Nice Jeep." Leon walked over and looked inside his Jeep. "Jesus." He muttered.  
  
Chris and Jill's room was a cosy room with a fire place and a bathroom as well as a walk in wardrobe. Actually it was not all that different from Chris's own. "Not bad." Jill said. The rest of the lodge was wood with an old taste to it. The bottom floor had a kitchen, lounge room, a bedroom and a games room with full bar. Upstairs was a main bathroom, a toilet and a back deck with a spa. Chris walked inside with one last thing his surfboard. "Chris what the hell did you bring that for?" Claire asked walking downstairs. Chris smiled. "Don't need water to surf." He leant it against a wall and walked over to the video cabinet. He looked inside and grinned. "Hey Leon they got your favourite movie!" Chris called. "What?" Leon asked enthusiastically. "The Road Warrior?" "No." Chris said. "Love's Passions!" Leon choked. "That sick French movie?" "Yep." Chris nodded. "Let's put it on!" Chris put the video in the player and pressed play. Just then Jill walked in. "What's this?" She asked. "It's a love story." Chris said, winking to the other two. "Really." She sat down and watched. Chris saw Leon and Claire walking up the stairs, slowly. Chris knew what was coming and walked for the door. "I'm just going for a walk." He said. As soon as he was outside he bolted down the road. Jill sat intently watching the screen. And then the sex came on. She spun and heard the door upstairs close. She jumped up and grabbed Chris's surfboard and headed for the door. She saw Chris in the distance and jumped on the board and started after him down the slope. Chris was running as fast as the cold air would allow when he was knocked over from behind. In a blur he saw his board (minus the sail.), Jill, and the earth rush up to meet him. Jill spun him over and sat on him, one leg on each side, her hands on his shoulders. She growled. "You prick!" She said. Chris spun her onto her back. And pinned her, looking into her eyes. "You where right." She said, returning his gaze. "You don't need water to surf." He leant down and kissed her.  
  
Claire and Leon heard Jill leave and knew she wouldn't be back for a while. They sat there for a moment. "You know what I'd really like to do?" Claire asked with a wicked smile. Leon smiled back. "Me?" She punched him on the arm. "What I'd like to do." She said. "Not what I like to do." Leon rubbed his arm smiling. "Ok. Ok. What do you want to do?" She ran to the cupboard and returned with a snowboard in her hands. "Tandem?" She asked. Leon smiled. "Sure." They head out the door and found a nice slope and climbed it. When they reached the top Leon pointed to something below. "Looks there's Jill." He said. "And Chris." Claire looked and smiled. "Yeah." "You know what I'd like to do right now?" Leon asked with a smile. Claire shoved him, he lost his balance and rolled down the slope. Claire sighed and got on the board and went down to him. "Ya know for a cop, you really suck!" She said, poking her tongue out at him. "Hey!" He said. "I cap a zombie pretty good!" "yeah but you struggled with Mr. X!" She shot back. "You had to get that Ada chick to help!" Leon's grin faded at the thought of Ada. She saved him more than once in that nightmare. He could almost say she fell in love with him... Why she didn't kill him? Why she didn't want him to pull her when she was falling? Why? "Sorry." Claire said. "Should've been more careful." Leon swallowed the memory. And the smile returned. "That's okay. I guess I just dampened the mood huh?" Claire smiled. "Not quite." She looked toward the house. Leon got up and stood on the board. "I guess not." He said.  
  
Jill and Chris walked back hand in hand, Chris carrying the board under his arm. "My daddy ran-a-whiskey in a big black dodge, Bought it at an auction at the masons lodge." Chris sang the words to his favourite song. "Will you stop singing that song!?" Jill asked. "You sing it all the time!" Chris looked at her. "When you married me, you married Copperhead Road." Jill sighed. "It's getting late. Are we going to the restaurant for dinner?" Chris smiled and pulled Albert Weskers bank card out of his pocket. "You bet!" he said. Jill looked at him. "I can't believe it's over!" Chris breathed in. They had finally finished their fight against Umbrella. "Great isn't it?" He frowned. "Except that I didn't get Wesker." Jill sighed. "Chris we haven't seen him. It's been two years." Chris grimaced. "It still eats me up." His memories of Wesker were not very good. He betrayed them, he tried to kill them, all for simple combat-data. He met him in Antartic and tried to kill both of him and Claire... he tried to take Jill away too. He simply hated him!  
  
They arrived back and heard Claire and Leon upstairs. Chris stamped his foot. "Will they ever stop!" He asked the roof. "We gotta get ready!" Jill came up and slip her arm around his waist. "Oh come on Chris!" She took him over and sat on the couch, pulling her down with him. "Ya, know." She said looking at him. "I never thought I'd get married." Chris smiled. "Ya know, I sure am glad I did." She put her hand on his. "Me too." They kissed.  
  
Claire and Leon came downstairs and saw Jill and Chris sitting on the couch watching TV. Chris turned and saw them. He grinned. "We're having Dinner at the restaurant, my shout." He and Jill got up and walked into their room to get ready. Claire looked at Leon and they both walked upstairs again.  
  
Chris walked out in his old dress uniform, his standard outing clothes. Jill in her dress. Leon came down in his best polyester shirt and black pants. Claire wore an elegant shirt and dress. Claire noticed that Jill wore the necklace Chris brought her. They head outside and walked toward the resort's restaurant. They walked in silence most of the time. They arrived and Chris opened the door for all of them then followed them in. The place was deserted. No one to greet them. Chris reached for the holstered pistol at his hip. Suddenly out of the kitchen burst al the staff and patrons. "Welcome newly weds!" They screamed. The four of them sighed and shook hands. They hurried to their seats. They ordered and ate in silence. None of them appreciated surprise. Chris payed both bills on the stolen credit card and they left. Claire and Leon going their separate ways Chris and Jill going theirs.  
  
Chris took Jill's hand and felt the shiver run through her. "I didn't like that much either." He said. Jill nodded. Chris took his jacket off and wrapped it around Jill's shoulders. She smiled and squeeze his hand. "I love you Chris Redfield." She said. And looked at him. "I love you too Jill Redfield." He said returning the look. Jill laughed. "I'm still getting used to that!"  
  
Leon and Claire walked along a small path that led to their cabin. It was the long way but it was secluded. Holding each other's hands they strolled along like any other innocent couple. Leon smiled. "Not long ago we where sneaking behind your brother's back now we're married!" Claire laughed. "If only he knew." Leon shuddered at the thought of Chris finding out. "Yeah, right." He said. They laughed softly.  
  
Chris and Jill made it back before Leon and Claire. Chris walked in and turned on the lights. He looked toward their bedroom and frowned. He looked up the stairs and smiled. "Hey, Jill." He called.  
  
Leon and Claire arrived home and found Jill and Chris apparently asleep on the couch. Claire smiled and went up stairs followed by Leon. When they where gone Chris opened his eye. Tapping Jill on the shoulder they hurried into the games room and shut the door, locking it.  
  
Leon walked into their room and turned on the light. He saw the ruffled be and smiled. He and Claire sure could do the business. He walked toward the bathroom to join Claire when he stopped. "Hey Claire." He called down the hallway. "Didn't we make the bed?" There came a muffled answer then Claire came down the hall. "Yeah." She replied. Leon walked over and picked up a note laying on the bed.  
  
Take my top floor will ya!  
Signed,  
Chris and Jill Redfield.  
P.S. No one takes my top floor and gets away with it!  
  
Chris's Para wings where attached to the bottom. Leon threw the note and ran downstairs to the games room. He tried to open the door and found it locked. He bashed on it! "Fuck in my bed will'ya?!" He yelled. "Open up Chris!" "Fuck you!" Came the muffled reply. Leon stormed away.  
  
Chris and Jill laughed. Chris poured another drink for himself and handed the bottle to Jill who took a swig from it, then filled her glass. "Yum." She exclaimed. "What year is this?" "'63." He said. "The year my dad enlisted in the Army." Jill put down the glass. "You never really told me about your folks." Chris stared into space for a moment. "My mother was a very nice person." He said softly. "She was a very happy person always laughing and joking around." He took a sip of the sweet wine. "My dad enlisted in the army as soon as he turned 18." Chris pursed his lips and Jill could se his eyes water. "he was in Vietnam with the 173rd Airborne in '65. He came home in about '67." A tear rolled down his cheek. He swallowed. "He came home to a worlds that didn't understand or like people like him. He tried to fight for his cause but was shut down time and time again. He devoted much of his time to raise funds for the families who sons where dying over there. "Fuck off baby killer. That was their reply. "Why the fuck would we help some fucking murderers like you! It broke my dads spirit, mom said. He couldn't stand it. If he couldn't help them at home he was going to help them over there. "He left for Vietnam in '68. He was over there even when the war was winding down." Chris paused. "One day he didn't come back from a patrol. They said they weren't sure how he died, but they said he was running out to get a stranded guy from the bush and he didn't come back but he saved that man." He wiped the tears from his cheek. "Fuck off baby killer." He pursed his lips. "Mom couldn't stand being alone. She died in her sleep one day." Chris took another sip of wine and looked up as if waking from a dream. "If those security guards didn't stop me I would've killed that man that day." Jill came around the bar and hugged him.  
  
Claire and Leon came down stairs about the same time as Jill and Chris walked out of the games room. "We're going to watch a movie." Claire said glaring at her brother. Chris looked at Jill with a grin. She suppressed a laugh. "We'll join you." Jill said. And they all sat on the couches while Chris went over and opened the sizable video cabinet. They didn't know what to watch. Chris pulled out the movie Ghost Ship and held it up. Everyone said yes and Chris put it in. The movie started and Chris turned the lights of. Taking a seat next to Jill he put his arm across her shoulder. She cuddled into his chest. God this is like the ninth grade. Chris thought. Claire put her hand on Leon's and they leant into each other. The movie progressed and they jumped appropriately with the scary bits. The bit where it showed the caterers poisoning the food and showing the people dying from it and when it showed the caterers butchering the people made Chris snarl. "If I ever caught anyone doing that I'd kill them very, very, slowly." He said. The movie ended and Chris turned on the lights. "That was sickening." He whispered. He looked at his watch. 10:30. Stretching he turned to Jill. "How about it?" Jill nodded yawning. They walked into their room and shut the door. Leon turned to Claire. "Let's go to our soiled bed." She laughed and nodded. They slowly trudged up the stairs.  
  
Jill looked into Chris's eyes as they lay in bed facing each other. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Chris said smiling. Jill smiled back. She loved it when Chris talked like that. He really could be romantic when he wanted to be. She slid into his arms and kissed him.  
  
Claire and Leon stared at their soiled bed and shook their heads. Leon groaned. "I told you Chris liked the top floor!" Claire said. Leon laughed at the irony of it all. "Shit." He giggled. Leon clicked his fingers. "Let's sleep outside!" He said. "What in the cold?" Claire asked. "No." Leon said. "In the Mustang." A smile slowly crept over Claire's face. "Yeah." She nodded. "Let's."  
  
Chris woke early in the morning and got ready for a morning run. After putting on some joggers he walked outside and closed the door behind him. He ran past the Mustang and noticed there was an awful lot of fog on the windows. Almost as if there was something warm in there. He shrugged and jogged down the path. After reaching the office he turned around and came back. As he past the Mustang the fog still covered the windows. He walked over and opened a door and found Leon and Claire curled up inside. Quietly he shut the door. Thinking fast he came up with an idea and looked up at a peak where he saw some skydivers landing. Jill had just earned her licence. This would be good. He walked inside to wake Jill and tell her the plan.  
  
Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire walked up the trail to the Airfield and lookout on the top of the hill. When they reached their Leon and Claire started for the observatory. "What are you doing?" Jill asked. "We're going to the observatory." Leon said. "I said we're going for a walk to the observatory." Chris said. "I never said what we were doing at the top." Chris pointed to a sign.  
  
SKYDIVING  
  
The plane lifted off the ground with a lurch and the ground rapidly got smaller and smaller. Leon leant across from where he was sitting with Claire to Chris. "How high are we jumping?" Leon asked. "14,000." Chris said. "Don't worry, you done this before." Chris smiled. Leon leant back and looked at Claire. She was nervous. "I told you to give him the top!" Claire said. Chris looked at Jill and smiled. Jill was a little nervous herself this was the first time she would be doing a tandem jump. She had a person's life in her hands. Chris gave her a reassuring pat on the leg. A red light came on and they all stood up. "Last chance to give me the top." Chris said. "Never!" Claire said. Chris shrugged and attached himself to Leon. Jill did the same with Claire. Chris and Leon walked down the isle of the plane and disappeared out the door. Claire watched as her husband was pushed out the door and disappeared. A feeling of dread came over her as Jill walked her toward the door. "Should have given him the top." Jill said over her shoulder. "Jill I'm scared!" Claire said. Jill unhooked herself. And sat Claire down taking a seat opposite her. "Claire. Trust me." Jill said. "You're dad done it and your brother done it." Claire nodded. She swallowed. Standing up they hooked back together and they walked to the door. Claire stood there arms crossed like a mummy staring at the ground below. Jill pushed them out of the door and they plummeted to earth. Claire tried to scream but nothing came out over the wind. After what seemed like an eternity Jill pulled the chute and they where vertical. "Alright!" Claire screamed. "You can have the top!"  
  
As they walked out of the Skydiving centre Chris noticed there was a competition on for best dive. He asked Jill who was enthusiastic. They remained behind to practice. Claire and Leon walked slowly back to the lodge.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and Claire was going for a jog back up the hill to see if Chris and Jill where ready yet. Coming down the hill was a group of dishevelled looking men. Drunks Claire though. "Hey, little lady." One called. "How about a little fun?" "No thank you." Claire said politely. "You don't understand." The guy said blocking her path. "I'm not asking." Claire tried to push past but the guy grabbed her. He smiled and Claire could smell the alcohol.  
  
Chris was on his way down to get Claire and Leon when he heard the scream. Looking through the dim light he saw a group of people struggling. The scream he recognised as Claire's. He calmly walked up to the group. "Let my sister go." He said. The thugs turned to Chris. "Fuck off dick head." "Now." Chris said. "You just made a big mistake guy." One of the three said. "And you just made an ex-Green Beret mad." Chris said. He grabbed the nearest by the hair and brought the mans head down to meet his knee. The man hit the ground with a thud. Chris turned to the next guy, who charged him. When he got close Chris punched him in the face. The guy reeled backward, Chris grabbed him by the collar and swung him into the last guy and bowled the both of them over. He helped Claire up. "Go get Leon." He said. "The show is about to begin." He turned and walked back up the hill.  
  
Chris sat next to Jill on the plane. Chris sighed. "Back home tomorrow." He said. Jill nodded. The red light came on and they both stood up. They hurled themselves out and like a well-tuned pair of synchronized divers they rolled and twirled. They opened both their chutes and both cut away at the same time. Using their reserve chutes they both landed at the same time. Applauds erupted all around as they both gathered up their chutes.  
  
The four of them slowly wandered home knowing tomorrow morning they would return to their lives. They ate a dinner at the lodge, watched a movie and went to bed, the mod dampened by the knowledge that tomorrow was the end.  
  
The movie ended and Chris and Jill slowly got up and walked up the stairs to their newly acquired top floor. Climbing into the bed they looked at each other. "I love you more than you will ever know." Chris whispered in the darkness. Jill looked back. "I love you too." They embraced and showed their feelings in the cool darkness.  
  
Leon and Claire lay in the bed on the bottom floor. "Claire that night I met you in Raccoon City," Leon said. "All I could think about was you." Claire looked at him. "I was so scared. But thinking about seeing you again made it easier. Made me less afraid." Leon smiled in the dark and hugged her. The sound of Chris and Jill making love upstairs could be heard. "Say how about we show them what love making is?" Claire asked. Leon giggled.  
  
They loaded the last of their things into the trunk of the cars and took one last look at the lodge. "Can't we get married again?" Leon asked. They all laughed. It was how they all felt. Getting into the cars they drove off down the road away from the resort.  
  
Leon drove the jeep behind Chris. Claire slept on the seat next to him. He saw the Mustang pull over and pulled up beside it. Chris leaned past the sleeping Jill. "Hey Leon." He said. "I'll race you for my sister back?" Leon smiled. "You're on."  
  
O.K. I know that was short but unless I have a co-author to help me with it I won't redo it. (Probably.) The next one will be action/drama oriented. It may contain an unwanted visitor from our characters past. 


	3. PART 3: Belgians On The Congo

Intro: This is the third instalment of my Chris Redfield series. It will have a sad ending but don't worry no one dies. It is set during a STARS operation set in Africa.  
  
Dedicated to the Veterans of the war in South East Asia. Let us never forget what you have done for each other. You went when your country called and fought not for us or for your country but for each other. Let us always remember.  
  
This is the end  
  
Beautiful friend  
  
This is the end  
  
My only friend, the end  
  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
  
Of everything that stands, the end  
  
No safety or surprise, the end  
  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
  
Can you picture what will be  
  
So limitless and free  
  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
  
In a...desperate land  
  
Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  
  
And all the children are insane  
  
All the children are insane  
  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
  
There's danger on the edge of town  
  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
  
Ride the highway west, baby  
  
Ride the snake, ride the snake  
  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
  
The snake is long, seven miles  
  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold  
  
The west is the best  
  
The west is the best  
  
Get here, and we'll do the rest  
  
The blue bus is callin' us  
  
The blue bus is callin' us  
  
Driver, where you taken' us  
  
The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
  
And he walked on down the hall  
  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
  
He walked on down the hall, and  
  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
  
Father, yes son, I want to kill you  
  
Mother...I want to...fuck you  
  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
  
Doin' a blue rock  
  
On a blue bus  
  
Doin' a blue rock  
  
C'mon, yeah  
  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill  
  
This is the end  
  
Beautiful friend  
  
This is the end  
  
My only friend, the end  
  
It hurts to set you free  
  
But you'll never follow me  
  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
  
The end of nights we tried to die  
  
This is the end  
  
The End by The Doors  
  
HOOK  
  
Chris Redfield walked down the hall of the RPD building to the STARS office. Wiping sweat from his forehead he cursed quietly. Goddamn air-conditioner! It only worked in winter but the new Chief promised them that he would get a new one. It was the middle of summer and it seemed the heat had gotten to everyone! Jill was staying home today she was throwing up apparently from the heat. He smiled whenever he thought of her. He opened the door to the STARS office and stepped in. Barry was siting at his desk on the phone. Barry had taken command now that things had finally settled down and Umbrella was gone. Chris was his second in charge. Chris didn't know anyone else in the office except Leon his brother in law. Leon had just finished his basic training and was now at the rookie desk. "Look I gotta have those fucking rifles!" Barry screamed into the phone. Chris walked over to join him. "I'm using Vietnam era rifles down here!" Barry paused a moment. "I don't give a rats if you'll right your congressman, when you do remind him the people who ship those things count for one third of his votes!" He waited a moment. "Good." He hung up and looked at Chris. "Jill's sick." Chris said. "That's cool." Barry said. Chris sat down opposite him and put his feet up on the desk. He picked up a rifle that was laying on the floor. It was an old M16A1 from Vietnam. Chris pulled back the cocking mechanism and the barrel fell off. He looked quizzically at Barry. "I asked for M16's and they send this shit over." Barry said taking the rifle and tossing it across the room in anger. Chris stood up and stretched. He walked over to join Leon. Leon looked up from a stack of paper work with a frown. "How am I supposed to handle this?" He asked frustrated. All the other men in the office laughed. Chris smiled and picked up the stack. Walking over he dumped them into the sink and took out a book of matches. "Like this." Chris said. He struck a match and threw it into the sink. The stack of files caught fire and ignited. Chris brushed his hands together and smiled.  
  
Chris sat at his desk opposite Barry's when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Redfield." He said. It was Jill. Barry looked up and saw Chris slowly put the phone down. There was a shocked look on his face. Chris looked at him. "Barry," He said. "Are you ready to be an Uncle?"  
  
News spread fast and soon all the station knew. Chris was sitting in the empty STARS office when he got a call to come to the main hall. Chris shrugged got up and walked to the hall. When he opened the door he knew it was a trap, a giant hand grabbed him and pulled him out. Barry pushed him forward and a cheer erupted from the officers who stood around clapping. Chris blushed. "Barry!"  
  
Chris walked up the path to his house and opened the door. He saw Jill sitting on a couch. He went over and sat next to her. They looked at each other. "Oh, honey." He said. He smiled. "Jill Junior?" She asked with a smile. Chris nodded blinking back tears of joy. They embraced.  
  
Chris lay in bed, Jill curled up on his chest. The phone rang which startled him. It was Barry. "Chris we are needed at the station, the STARS have been called into action." Barry sounded tired and disappointed. Chris hung up the phone and slowly got out of bed. Jill stirred. "What are you doing? She asked. Chris told her. She cried softly. "Be careful." Chris kissed her and took her head in his hands. "I'll be back as soon as a can." He got his uniform in and walked out of the house. He got in the old Mustang and drove to the empty station.  
  
Chris walked into the STARS office and took his seat. Everyone else was there. Leon looked a little depressed, Chris noticed. Barry spoke up. "This is Marshal Danes." He said introducing a man who walked over to a map of what appeared to be the Congo. "Gentleman," Marshal said. "Somewhere on this river is a group of terrorist's." The situation was a simple one. This group of terrorists had kidnapped some researchers and Uncle Sam would like them back. The STARS where to pick up their sent and bring them home.  
  
Chris walked out of the Van with the rest of the team dressed in Olive Drab clothes carrying a duffel bag, with a rifle slung over his shoulder. They where welcomed by a group of STARS officers and wished good luck. Chris took a window seat across from Leon. He looked out the window and sighed. Good bye Jill. He would miss her immensely. He reached up and hit the AC button and lay back. Leon sat sadly in his own seat. He tried to act bravely but it was hard. Claire was back at home all by herself while he was going out to play commando on the Congo! This was not his idea of a fun time. The plane lifted off and they were on their way.  
  
LINE  
  
Chris and the other passengers stood up and gathered around the door. A crewman opened it and they where all bombarded by extreme heat. "God!" Leon said and reeled back. They almost waded out the door and down the steps as the heat rolled off the tarmac in waves. They rolled up their sleeves and unbuttoned their shirts. Chris looked around, breathing deeply. He notice a group of bags piled near a building where some men where picking them up and taking them toward the plane. His belly churned as he realised what they where. Black Body Bags.  
  
The started their search at the research station near the base of the river. The place smelt of death. Dead animals lay about the place bloated by the scorching sun. The buildings where burnt to the ground a pair of tire marks lead out of the compound. Chris unslung his rifle. "Any idea why they kidnapped the researchers?" He asked. Barry shook his head. "None." Barry ordered one of the team to put out a smoke grenade to mark a helicopter LZ. Leon un-shrug the radio and called back the Huey. The team climbed aboard and followed the road leading away from the compound. They found the remnants of a camp and set down. They spread out to search the area. Chris wiped sweat from his brow. Sweat was pouring out of every crevice of his body. A shot rang out of the bush, which caught a man in the chest. The man crumpled to the ground. Chris raised his rifle and returned fire. The rifle clicked after the third shot. Jammed! Chris quickly went about trying to un-jam the thing. Leon breathed fas as he ran over to the fallen man. He was clearly dead. Blood mixing with the heat of the day made a horrible stench come from the man. With sweaty fingers Leon took the mans dog-tags. Oh, god, What am I doing here!? Chris cocked his rifle and sprayed the bush in front of him. There was a scream and then silence.  
  
Two of the men carried the body to the chopper. Chris watched from his seat under a tree. He grimaced. Just like the old days, huh? I wonder what Jill's doing now? Then he thought for a moment. It had been three days at least since anyone was here. That sniper would to have waited around for three days in this heat! The determination worried him. Why the hell would he do that? Leon stared at the body bag as the two men carried it past him. He put his head in his hands. He began to shake. He choked and broke down into tears. Barry stared at the chopper as it lifted into the air and took off. He said a prayer then turned to the team standing around the LZ. "Come on let's get on that trail leading away over there." He said picking up the rifle on the ground next to him. The rest of them struggled to their feet and followed him down the trail the sniper had been blocking. It curved through the hellish Jungle of the Congo until it finally broke onto the river itself. "We'll rest here for a while." Barry said. Chris unslung his rifle and gear and walked over to the waters edge. Wading up to his waist he dunked himself under enjoying the cool fresh water. Leon watched him but was too scared to move. He found his mind again wandering to Claire who was back at home. He felt the same old feelings well up inside but he swallowed them down. Most of the team felt that way, sitting there on the edge of one of the most beautiful rivers in the world in the sweltering heat. It was a big step for most of them. Chris had been there and done that before but for Leon and the other rookies it was hell warmed over. The helicopter picked them up in the afternoon and flew them to a Ranger base further up the river. It was comfortable and air-conditioned, The STARS team had a room all to themselves, which was good. The Rangers looked at them and made jokes about their scared appearance until Chris and Barry set them straight with a point of a rifle.  
  
It was near midnight and none of them slept. While it was cool they still lay naked on their bunks. Leon stared at the bunk above him which Chris slept in. This was really hard for him. The time slowly ticked by and he felt the old feeling rushing through him. "Chris how did you do it?" Leon asked. The others turned to listen. "Well," Chris began, smiling at his youth. "It wasn't easy. I felt as though I would never get out. Like I was stuck in time, time I didn't want. But I just accepted that I'm here. I'm now. And I made friends with as many people as I could, because they are in the same situation as you." He let that sink in. "Now get to sleep tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to survive this shitty place."  
  
Chris was gone when the Group woke. So was Barry. They walked outside and found Chris setting up the last of a training course. There was a trench, some low running barbed wire, and a million traps set up around the place. They gathered around Chris who unslung an AK-47 rifle. He pointed. "There is your breakfast." He said, indicating a box at the other end of the wire mess. He cocked the rifle. "Go get it." He fired between them. They all dropped and Chris fired burst near them. "Crawl!" He said. They did so going through the wire. Rounds buzzed over their heads. Leon was shaking from adrenalin as he crawled through the wire. He was crawling when the ground fell from under him. He landed with a splash in a foot deep pit of pigs blood and guts. He gasped in shock. The gore hit him right in the face and he realised. He was here, no. Home would need to wait. The rookies gathered around eating cold army rations, covered in pig gore, smiling. Chris walked over and joined them. "Was that fun?" He asked. "Before we go anywhere else we're gonna learn how to survive and work in this place. We're gonna slowly work our way up to it." Chris then ordered them into their own individual blood pit and posted a native guard to watch them. He then took off in a chopper with a Ranger and disappeared into the sun. The rookies sat in the pits staring up at their guards who never twitched, never moved and always watched them.  
  
Chris returned in the late afternoon to find the recruits still sitting in their pits, the guards unmoved. Chris told them to get out. He put them in the trench he had dug and went to a weapon shed. He took out an assortment of weapons and placed them on the ground. By now it was dark and nothing could be seen. Suddenly a flare shot up into the air blinding the recruits. "Now you're blind!" Chris yelled from wherever he was. "What are you going to do now?" He fired on them. "Tonight we are going out there in the bush to ambush some guerrillas and nab a prisoner." He fired on them with different weapons, friendly foe. Teaching them the difference and how to identify them. He then called them out of the trench and loaded them onto the chopper before they could even stretch.  
  
Leon lay looking down the trail in the pitch black jungle breathing slow looking down the sight of his rifle. Chris sure was crazy. But then again he was only trying to help them. Thoughts of Claire started to seep in but he forced them away. A silver moon disappeared behind some clouds and it became impossible to see. Something wet hit Leon's ear. Great a bird shit on me. Then it happened again. And again, and again. Rain poured down all around them as lightning streaked across the sky. From where he was laying Chris smiled. He had to control a laugh. He peered down the trail. The smile disappeared. There was something moving, in the dark. Thoughts of the mansion clouded back but he forced them away. He aimed down his rifle and got ready. A figure carrying an AK47 came into his sights. He squeezed the trigger. Leon was momentarily blinded by the muzzle flash, then opened up with his rifle down the trail.  
  
Leon and another guy policed up the bodies. While Chris picked up a person he had shot in the leg. They called back the chopper and got out of there before the heat of the sun came back.  
  
Barry walked out of the headquarters building with some fresh intelligence reports. He couldn't find the team anywhere. It was 12:00, mid-day. Chris walked out of the barracks and saw Barry. Walking over to join him he told him about the team's late night. "O.K. let them sleep." Barry said. He told Chris about what he had learnt from the prisoner. "We think they are going to attack this village right here." Barry indicated on his map. "We'll go in there fight them off, track them and wrap this up in less than a week." "Good then I can go home and watch over my wife." Chris said with a smile. Barry had been through it all before. Chris would get used to it. By the look of things he already had. "They are attacking in the afternoon when it is cool." Barry said. Chris nodded. "At least they're doing something right."  
  
The chopper lifted off with the seven enthusiastic men on board. Chris personally made sure everyone was ready, checking weapons and gear. When he was done he leant against the back of the chopper and took out his wallet. He looked at a picture of Claire and Jill on his wedding night. He smiled. "Shit!" It was Barry. He pointed on the horizon. "Look!" Chris looked and saw the thick black smoke rising on the horizon. They where too late. The chopper landed in the clearing and the team went about picking up wounded and loading them on the chopper. Chris searched for tracks leading away from the hamlet. He found some. Only there was something wrong with them. They were too obvious. He gathered up the team and led them in. Barry called in an observation Chopper and surveyed from the air. Chris walked along the pushing an occasional leave aside when he heard the bolt of an AK47 click. He dove back the way he came and tackled the others to the ground as shot s rang out. The team slithered to safety and returned fire as Barry called in air support. A wall of fire was laid down from gunships as they buzzed past. When the fire died down Leon went forward to check it out. The sweltering afternoon heat seemed thick in the air. He pushed a thick rubbery leaf out of the way and was hit by a horrendous smell. He had not smelt anything like that since that night in Raccoon. He looked over the gore in front of him. Chris came forward. "Well they aren't gonna hurt anyone anymore."  
  
Jill Valentine Redfield walked down the path to the letterbox and opened it. She took out the letters and looked up. A black sedan was parked across the street. When she saw it, it took off. Strange. She shrugged and walked inside.  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Chris Redfield ran across the sweltering tarmac toward the waiting Chopper.  
  
"Come on you bastards!" He yelled at the team sprinting for the chopper. The adrenalin pulsed through him. The guys jumped on, Barry took the co- pilot seat and they lifted off. A village along the river was under attack and they where going in to save it. Chris inserted a cassette into a tape deck and pushed play. Today was the hottest yet. Bad Case Of Loving You by Robert Palmer blared out of the speakers as the whisked low over the trees. They where all experienced at this by now but their failure to effectively follow the enemy was starting to be a problem. Chris had taught them everything he could, but the enemy was very determined. None surrendered, fighting to the last bullet and then some. Chris poked his head out into the wind and looked at the approaching hamlet. "Positions!" He yelled as the men took seats at the doors aiming their rifles at the approaching village. As the chopper swooped over the village, the men inside took up targets and began shooting. The chopper circled around and they repeated the process. On the ground men where cut down in a hail of fire, all the while music beat out of the chopper and the heat swirled around them. The chopper touched down and the team jumped out. Running between shacks and hootches firing at the gunmen who were invading. A man came into Leon's sights, he closed his eyes and fired. When he opened them the man was gone. Leon pursed his lips and took up another target. Shooting Zombies was different. Now he was shooting a living breathing human. He did what Chris had instructed and thought about the innocent who had suffered. Chris shot a man in the knee and ran over, clubbing him with the rifle to knock him out. Raising the rifle to waist hight he fired a short burst from the hip and took down a group of three enemy. From the air Barry called in evacuation choppers for the civilians and then called I the F14 Tomcats. Picking up the team and it's prisoner as well as two enemy dead they lifted off. The Tomcats then went to work pounding the area. The chopper circled over the burning village. Chris picked up one of the dead by the collar. "Where is your hideout?" He asked loud enough so the man he knee capped could hear. He waited a second then threw the body out the door. Picking up the next he repeated the process. He the picked up the live one and asked him. The man stuttered then spoke.  
  
When the chopper landed late in the afternoon the seven weary men walked toward the barracks to sleep. Chris Redfield walked into the main building and in the air-conditioned hall he walked over to a pay phone he lifted the receiver warily and dialled home.  
  
Claire sat on the couch next to Jill watching a movie. Claire noticed Jill was dozing and slowly got up and turned the TV off. It wasn't easy for either of them. Claire slowly walked into the bathroom of the house she shared with Leon and washed her face. Walking slowly up the stairs she yawned and stretched. Walking to her bedroom she shut the door quietly and lay down. Feeling the cool Saturn sheets on her skin made her smile. Leon had told her when he moved in, 'We gotta get Saturn. If we don't have Saturn we are nothing.' Claire thought about where Leon was and what he was doing. She felt a tremendous wave of mixed emotion wash over her. Sadness, Loneliness, Fear. None of it good. She felt it clutch at her heart like a murderer strangling her. She sobbed. The door silently opened and Jill poked her head. "Claire?" The soft voice called. Jill walked into he room, sitting on the bed next to Claire. "What's the matter?" Claire let out a sob. "It's Leon." Jill took the younger girls head in her hands and cradled it, soothingly like a mother. "I tell you what tomorrow we'll drive upstate and we'll pick Sherry and we'll all go shopping and have some fun. We'll eat McDonalds and ice cream." Jill patted Claire's head. "And don't worry about Leon he misses you to, and don't forget Chris is over there too."  
  
Almost Nine Months Later.  
  
SINKER  
  
Chris Redfield lowered the Rifle motioning for Leon to come forward. The guerrillas where close he could feel it. He pushed a palm leave out of the way and looked straight into the barrel of an AK47.  
  
Blackness. Ominous. Fearful. Suddenly. Light. Life. Where am I? The last thing Leon Kennedy remembered was Chris slowly putting his hands up dropping the rifle he held. Leon squinted at the sun and looked away. He couldn't move. It was like a coffin. Then it hit him. He was buried up to his neck in the hot dirt. He looked around frantically. There was a man, he looked like one of the guerrillas, he was holding a bucket. He could hear a faint hissing. Oh God! Them man emptied the bucket on his head and Leon felt the slick slippery snakes crawling on his head and screamed. The guerrilla laughed and walked away.  
  
Agony, Thirst, Fear, Fear! Clutching Fear! Leon opened his weary eyes and looked around he was in a bamboo cage out in the rain. He scratched at his mosquito eaten flesh. Claire. Claire. He whimpered. He shook violently, hit pounded his head and cried. He rocked back and forward on his haunches. He wiped the tears from his eyes. If you are captured don't panic, don't look scared, be strong and you'll be okay. Chris's words sunk in and he pursed his lips. Don't drink the rain, it'll make you sick. The human body can last without water for twenty four hours. Leon looked around. It was a hamlet like compound with a bamboo fence. The cage was bound by thick rope so he couldn't chew through it. Leon sat back. Don't panic, relax. They'll find you.  
  
Leon was taken into a hootche and lashed to a pole. Guards watched him intently. Their eyes where clouded by evil, He saw as he looked at them. A man walked in holding a club. "You are a member of the RPD STARS, is that correct?" English, well educated. Too educated, like he was born in America. He talked slow and evenly. Leon kept his mouth shut. "I can see that you do not wish to talk." The man said. "But you will." He hit Leon in the stomach with the club. Leon groaned. He dared not scream. He gritted his teeth. The man hit him again this time in the face. Leon spat blood, chocking back tears and sobs. It was late night when they finished with him and sat him in the cage. Leon leaned against the side and it started to rain. He blinked looking out at the fence. He was through crying. He closed his eyes for a long time. When he opened them a blackened face stared back at him. The white eyes penetrating. It was Chris. Leon felt a wave of relief wash over him. Chris put his finger to his lip. Quiet. He took out a machete and cut the cage open. Leon crawled out with weak legs and crouched. Chris handed him the Machete and pointed to a guard nearby. Leon slithered over and slit the mans throat, taking his rifle. He crawled over and joined Chris. Chris pointed to a building. It was the bunkhouse tent. Chris cocked his rifle. Leon saw the look in Chris's eye, it scared Leon. It was a look of resignation and hatred. Chris got up and in a running crouch went over to the building. Leon followed. Chris opened the door and burst in, Leon close behind. They both opened fire cutting down the unsuspecting guerrillas. They kept firing until they where empty. Chris reloaded and stepped outside and shot down the guards who where running toward them. He aimed low on purpose. Leon could feel hatred radiating off him. Chris grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the front gate. Chris shot the two guards there. They walked outside and they where free.  
  
Barry saw the smoke signal and directed the chopper in that direction. He looked back at the team of soldiers in the back some STARS the others Rangers. The chopper landed o the makeshift LZ and Barry jumped out. He saw the two men sitting near naked under the tree and ran over calling the medic. Chris pointed the rifle at him and lowered it slowly. He didn't say anything. Leon looked up at him in shock and disbelief. They were both loaded on stretchers and walked to the chopper.  
  
Leon walked up the front walk of his house and knocked on the front door. When it opened he just stood there. Claire said something but Leon didn't hear it. He fell into her arms and cried. Sobbing he looked up at Claire. Claire kissed him on the forehead and walked him over to the couch. They both sat down and cried.  
  
Chris drove the Mustang down the quiet street late in the afternoon. The place was quiet and Chris couldn't believe where he was. It was also cool he noticed. Even though it was summer. He pulled up outside his house and got out. He walked up the front walk and noticed something was wrong the dor was open. Chris ran inside and looked around. The place was a mess. "Jill!" Chris yelled frantically. "JILL!!!" No answer there was a note stapled to a wall nearby. Chris ran over and read it.  
  
I'm sure I will enjoy your wife and child  
  
as much as you would have.  
By the way I would like my bankcard back.  
A.B.  
  
Wesker. He was alive! A tear coursed down Chris's cheek and he started to shake. Of course. The Guerrillas, faulty rifles. It was him all along. He buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.  
  
Jill.  
  
Authors note: Well that was a shocker!!! Wesker is alive!!! Now we really got some dilemma happening! Wesker has Chris wife and unborn son Leon is mentally scarred from his experience on the Congo! Well now I gotta work out how to resolve this. Till then feel free to write me! 


	4. PART 4: Return To Rockford

Intro: Well now we come full circle. This one finishes the current dilemma. This finishes what I started. Afterward I intend to start another series.  
  
This one's for me and all those who have lost. Who had the one they wanted taken by someone else.  
  
Chris sat in the dark room on the couch with a corona in his hand staring into the blackness. He bought the bottle up to his lips and took a drink. It still haunted him in his sleep. He could feel the bugs crawling over him in the dark the rain pouring into the hole in the ground, the intense heat of the day. He took another sip. Then to come home and have it all taken away. The kid was due any day now. A tear rolled down his cheek. He threw the bottle on the ground and slowly got up. He walked down the hall toward the stairs, slowly walking up them. When he got to the top he walked down the hall to his room. He fell heavily on the bed and lay on his side. He reached across and picked up a picture of him and Jill on their wedding day. He sobbed and held the picture to his chest. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you do it to me?" The phone rang and he ripped it from the wall and threw it across the room.  
  
Claire and Leon pulled up out the front of the dark lifeless house and got out. They walked up to the front dor. Claire slowly opened it and stepped in. The house was musty. "Chris?" She called softly. No answer. They walked down the hall and quietly up the stairs. They walked to Chris's room and found him asleep. "Chris?" Claire said. Chris stirred awake and saw them. He rolled over away from them. "Go away." He said. "Chris we're starting the investigation into Jill's kidnapping." Leon said. Chris closed his bloodshot eyes. "Leave me alone." Claire walked out shaking her head. Leon stood there defiantly. "What happened to you?" He said. "The guy who helped six other men survive a meat grinder?" He grunted. "If it weren't for you I would be dead." Chris didn't move. Why won't he just leave me alone? "Fine." Leon said finally. "You stay there I'm sure Wesker will have fun with your son!" Leon spun and walked out leaving Chris on the bed. Wesker stood there, laughing, mocking Chris as he struggled with the zombies that ate at his flesh. He held his wife up in his hand and drew a knife with the other. He slowly brought it across to Jill's delicate throat. Chris sat up with a scream. Laying back he breathed out slow. Wesker, Jill, His son, Leon, Claire, all those STARS members. Chris snarled. He got up and walked to a drawer opening it he withdrew a box and opened it removing the silver Colt that Barry had given him. Cocking it he walked over to the cupboard and took out his STARS uniform.  
  
Barry stood at the front of the office and looked at the volunteers around him. Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Carlos and Steve who sat at the back of the room. Without Chris there was just no point. He picked up all information he had on Wesker and pulled down a map. He turned to the group and started when the door opened and Chris, freshly shaven and washed, walked in. "Chris!" Claire got up and hugged him. Barry smiled. Chris walked up to the front of the room and put the map away. He turned to face everyone. "Wesker is on the island that Claire was kept on." He said. "If I know Wesker, that is where he'll be." The others contemplated that for a moment. It was reasonable. "But it was destroyed." Claire said. "Not completely." Chris said. "The lower levels where intact when I followed you through there." Claire nodded. "I don't want go back there." Steve whined. Chris narrowed his eyes and looked to the back of the room. "What the fuck are you to doing here?" He asked. "I want to get Jill back too." Carlos said. Chris grinned. "Really?" Carlos shifted uneasy in his seat. "Uh, yeah." Chris stared at him with that insane grin. Carlos tried to act normally. Chris could tell he was making him uneasy and kept it up. "Uh, Chris time is running out." Barry said. Chris slowly looked away. "Now there was an underground airport for seaplanes so we'll take a seaplane, I'll drop from the plane by parachute and secure the airport first. Then you follow." He said. "How do we get the seaplane?" Rebecca asked. "Raccoon City is landlocked." Chris thought. "There is a Naval base not far away, they got a seaplane." Chris said. "How do we get it?" Leon asked. "We sneak in and take it." Chris replied. The others nodded one by one. "Let's get my Jill back!" Carlos said. Chris ran at him and punched him in the nose.  
  
They all met at Barry's house late in the night Barry dished out hand guns to all of them. Chris had his Colt, Rebecca took a low powered .38, Leon took a Desert Eagle, Claire a Walther, Barry took his patented Colt Python, Steve and Carlos took Beretta's. Chris put his chute into the back of the van as well as a bag of rifles. They all piled in the Barry started to drive them down the highway out of town. Chris and Barry sat in the front, the others sat on the floor in the back. Carlos sat next to Rebecca. "Say, do you like Hispanics?" He asked. Rebecca scoffed and moved away. Carlos followed. Rebecca stood up and walked up taking the seat between Chris and Barry. Carlos bashed his fist on the floor. Steve stared at Leon sitting with Claire in the back. "I missed you." Leon said taking her hand. "Me too." Claire said smiling. Steve stared feeling empty inside. He lowered his head and swallowed it all back. It don't mean nothing. Chris inserted a CD and leant back. Bruce Springsteen began playing. I'm coming Jilly.  
  
Chris removed the bolt cutters from his belt and cut a hole in the fence. Sneaking through he found the plane and secured it. Motioning the others to come through. He got in the cockpit and started the four engines as the others got in and took seats. Chris powered the plane forward and lifted off. When they reached an appropriate height Chris set Autopilot and turned to the others. "Right." He said. "Barry you go with Carlos, Claire you go with Leon, Steve you and Rebecca, And I am by myself." They all nodded. Chris told them to get to sleep. They all filed out of the cockpit into the Cargo bay at the back and Chris sat down heavily Pilot seat. He picked up his chute and checked it, seeing everything was okay he picked up the Ruger Mini-14 rifle and checked it. Placing it down he leant back into his chair. The door behind him opened and Steve walked out and took a seat next to him. "What's up Steve?" Chris asked. "I know what it is like to lose some-one you love." Steve said. Chris looked at him. "Claire?" Steve nodded. "She was devastated when you died." Chris said. "She had to move on." Steve nodded. "I know and I'm happy for her, but it's not so easy." Steve shook his head and laughed a little. Chris looked at him. "What's so funny?" "This always happens to me." Steve replied laughing again. Chris smiled weakly. Steve stood up and walked back top the Cargo room. He stopped and looked back at Chris. "I hope all works out for you." He said and left. Chris sat back in the plush chair and crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm and fell asleep.  
  
Rebecca knelt over her medical kit checking everything was there, when Steve walked in. She looked up at him. "Steve, right?" She asked. He nodded. "You died?" She asked. "Didn't you?" He nodded and smiled. Rebecca started to rise, Steve extended his hand. Rebecca took it and got up, noticing he held her hand a little longer than necessary. Together they walked to the back of the plane and sat between two crates to talk. "You scared?" He asked. She shook her head. "Been through it all before." "Me too." Steve replied with a glint in his eye.  
  
Carlos sat next to the dozing Barry watching Steve talking with Rebecca. He looked at the sleeping man next to him and groaned. Great a chick magnet like me stuck with an old man. He shrugged. If he beat Chris to Jill that would change it all. He laughed lightly. Barry opened an eye and looked at the Hispanic. Raising a massive palm he smacked the man on the back of the head. Carlos turned and saw Barry still asleep. Looking up he couldn't see anything and assumed Barry must have done it in his sleep. Moving a little away from Barry he settled in. Barry opened huis eye again and saw Carlos close his eyes. Reaching out he shoved him. Carlos turned and saw Barry still asleep. Frowning he lay back again closing his eyes again. Barry reached over again and smacked him in the forehead. Carlos turned and shoved the sleeping Barry who woke and grabbed Carlos by the collar. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Carlos stuttered. "Uh, sorry."  
  
Leon stroked Claire's hair gently as she dozed on his chest. The horror he had experienced in that cage. He shuddered. Claire woke and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Leon stared at her. He couldn't. It was too much to go back. "Nothing." He said looking away.  
  
Chris was crawling through the dark while the rain beat down around him. He saw the guard sleeping by the hootch. He slipped up close to him, close enough to look the man full in the eye. The guard opened his eyes. Chris punched him in the side of the head and picked up the mans rifle. Rising the butt high into the air he struck it down viciously. Chris stirred awake. He could see the island below through the clouds and hit the intercom. "We are over the island now every body up." The others came through the door and took seats in the cockpit. Chris stood and shrugged on the chute and strapping the rifle to his leg. Taking out the Colt he screwed the heavy silencer on the barrel. He holstered the gun and head toward the door. "The plane will land in 3 minutes." Barry said. "Good luck." Chris smiled and leaped out into the night. Claire walked over and shut the door.  
  
Chris touched down gently in main yard of the Military Training Facility. Releasing the chute he drew the pistol and looked around. Empty. He head to the elevator and hit the button. "Who's there?" A voice called from behind him. Chris spun and shot. The man was dressed in black, carrying an Armalite rifle. The heavy .45 bullet hit him in the eye blowing the back of his head out in a mist of blood and bone. Lowering the pistol Chris turned back to the elevator and got in. As he descended in the darkness he remembered his way around. This should come out in the top floor of the airport. The door opened and he saw the plane below. Making his way across the bridge he climbed down to meet the plane. As he strode over to the plane the door behind him opened. A man stepped out and started to raise a rifle. Chris turned and shot him. The team filed out of the plane and gathered around Chris. He looked at the pairs in front of him. "Alright." He said. "Barry, Carlos you too take the prison." He gave them directions and turned to the next pair. "Leon, Claire you two take that private residence." They nodded. "Rebecca, Steve the mansion." He took a breath. "I'll take this facility." Barry handed out radios and they head off.  
  
Rebecca and Steve walked with Claire and Leon until they reached the Mansion and the separated. Rebecca and Steve looked around the spacious Mansion in awe. Searching through the rooms they came to the room in the back that had the projector in it. When they stepped in they where hit with a rotten smell that they both recognized. Death. Laying in the centre of the room was a corpse infested with maggots and festering sores. Rebecca ran over and looked at it. Steve drew his Berretta. Rebecca stared at the corpse. Looking closely at the wounds, they looked kinda like.bite marks. The corpse leapt to life. Rebecca reeled back in terror as Steve raised the pistol and fired at the zombies head. Rebecca was splattered with blood as the monsters head exploded. "Great." Steve muttered. "More Zombies."  
  
Barry and Carlos where walking through the cemetery when they heard the radio beep. Barry reached for it. "Guys listen up. This is Steve. It would appear that there are still some Zombies around." A hand burst out of the ground and grabbed Carlos by the ankle. "Oh, Shit!" Carlos cried. Calmly Barry drew his Python and aimed at Carlos's feet. "What are you doing!?" Carlos cried. Barry fired at his feet and the hand let go slowly sinking back into the ground. "Crap." Barry said. "Sex man and now this!"  
  
Claire and Leon walked into the main hall of the Private Residence and looked around. A chill ran up Claire's spine as she remembered the maniac she had met here. "What's wrong?" Leon asked. "Nothing." She said. "Just remembering." There was a shuffling sound coming from up on the landing. Leon drew his Desert Eagle. Keeping it raised he walked quietly up the stairs, Claire close behind her Walther out. They reached the first landing, nothing. Starting along the landing they reached the second set of stairs and started up. They reached the top and saw a man standing idly with his back to them. The radio beeped and the man turned exposing a festering face of rotten flesh. Leon didn't hesitate as he fired a .50 calibre bullet into it's face. It took the head clean off. They looked at each other. "Zombies."  
  
Chris had the radio off as he crept through the wrecked halls of the Military Training Facility. He had the radio off for added stealth as he prowled around looking for his wife. As he neared a corner he heard automatic rifle fire and a blood-curdling scream. Chris unscrewed the silencer and turned the corner. He saw the familiar shape and gasped. A hunter stood in the hall way over the wrecked body of one of the soldiers, it's brooding body dominating the small space. It slowly turned to face Chris. Chris reached down and grabbed the handle of the Ruger and raised it firing into the centre of the now advancing Hunter. The light bullets put holes into the chest of the beast but it was not enough. The Hunter jumped on Chris and smashed him into the ground, the rifle going flying. The monster raised it's claw to drive it into Chris's face. Chris pulled the Colt from it's holster and brought it to the monsters face. Putting the barrel to the monsters eye he pulled the trigger and the Hunter went limp. "Son of a bitch." Chris muttered. He crawled out from under the huge beast and picked up the rifle. Taking the radio from his belt he bought it to his mouth. "After you finish your search report back to the seaplane." He said and released the send button.  
  
Barry and Carlos opened the door and stepped into the room that had the holding cell in it. A guard started to rise from behind the desk Barry pointed the Python at him. "Don't move." Barry said. Carlos walked over and checked the cells. Empty. Barry sat on the desk holding the gun level with the mans head. "Jill Valentine Redfield." He said. "Where is she?" The man sat still. Barry pulled the trigger, placing the powerful shot in the wall next to the guards head. "I won't miss next time." Barry said.  
  
They all met back at the sea-plane, where they locked the guard into the cargo hold. Barry handed out the Shotguns and Rifles and they gathered around Chris. "Alright," He said. "the guard says that Jill has been taken underground in a secret Lab. We'll head there together and spread out." They nodded and head toward the Military Training Facility where Chris led them underground into the Lab where Chris met Wesker last time. "Alright," Chris said. "Spread out and find the entrance." The paired off and started to search. Barry probed a section of wall as Carlos leant against it lazily. Barry poked a group of electrodes and the like. Suddenly the section of wall Carlos leant against opened and the Hispanic fell in. The all gathered around the entrance staring down at Carlos as he struggled to his feet. "Let's go." Chris said. They followed him down the hallway to a dor at the far end. The door they entered through closed and locked. Leon ran back and tried to open it. He looked back at the others, shaking his head, no good. Chris raised his carbine and motioned for Barry to open the new door. Barry pressed the activation button and stepped back. There was a slow hiss as the door started to open. They all stepped back in anticipation. Zombies started to pour through the opening. Chris and Barry opened fire as they all backed down the hall. Chris pumped the trigger of his rifle taking up target after target. Barry blew the head off a zombie with a high powered .357 round. The others stepped up and joined, firing Shotguns and M16 rifles. The sound of weapon fire dominated the small hall. Chris shot the last zombie through the left eye and reloaded the rifle. He started forward and stepped through the door. The next room had a security desk in the middle and four doors, two on either side of the desk. Chris walked up to the desk and checked it out. There was no power to the monitors but one worked. Chris flipped it on. It showed a long corridor the had a door at the end labelled Emergency Exit. "We'll split up and look for Jill and the exit." Chris said. They split up and each group head for a door.  
  
Rebecca and Steve walked down the white hallway checking every door they come across. "Say, Rebecca." Steve said. "You wouldn't want to say come see a movie with me sometime would you?" Rebecca looked at him as they walked. She smiled. "I've never dated a dead man." She said. "But sure." Steve felt a rush of affection and love pulse through him. He smiled. "Cool."  
  
Leon and Claire searched a room which was obviously and armoury. It was ransacked and there was nothing of interest. Leon came across a locked cabinet. He drew his pistol and shot the lock. He opened the cupboard and removed an M79 Grenade Launcher from the cabinet. Claire snatched it from his hands handing over the M16 to Leon. "I've had experience with one of these." She said, opening the breach inspecting it expertly. Leon looked around at the ransacked room. He unclipped the radio from his belt. "Hey guys, I think something big happened here." He said. "And recently."  
  
Chris unclipped his own radio, looking around the ruined office room he was in. "Yeah." He said. He picked up a hand full of papers and rifled through them. Something happened here, but what? How? He tossed the papers aside. There was a sound from the closet behind him. He turned and raised the rifle. He reached for the door nob and opened the door. A man fell out onto the floor. He got up and raised his hands. "Don't shoot!" He cried. Chris released his finger slowly. "Who are you?" Chris asked. "A scientist." The man replied. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked. "What happened?" The man paused. "One, two." Chris tightened his grip on the rifle. "We were developing a Biological Weapon." The man said. "The virus escaped." Chris narrowed his eyes. "There was a woman she was a prisoner." The man nodded. "She's down in the prison." "Take me." Chris said.  
  
The man led him down a long hallway the ended at an elevator. Every now and then Chris would leave a red chalk mark on a wall to let the others know where he was going. Chris stepped in the elevator after the man, keeping the rifle level with his back. The man pushed a button and they descended. "How many guards are going to be down here?" Chris asked. The man hesitated. "Guards?" Chris prodded him hard with the rifle. "None." He said. "That man, or monster, or whatever he is doesn't think he needs them." Wesker. Chris pursed his lips. The door slowly slid up. Nothing. The man led Chris past several doors until they came to one that was made out of heavy steel. Chris motioned for the man to proceed. The door slid open and Chris walked in cautiously. The room had many cells and at the end an electric chair sat against the far wall. Chris swallowed hard. He proceeded to the end and looked around. No one was here. He turned back to face the man and saw him raised a radio. "Sir, I have him." The man pulled a pistol and aimed it at Chris. "You idiot."  
  
They took Chris into a room that was full of chemistry machines and refrigerators full of experiments. Standing in front of a test chamber was Albert Wesker. In the chamber was something that made Chris shiver. Alexia Ashford. Wesker turned. "Hello, Chris." He said with a grin. Chris snarled. "Where's Jill?" He asked. "Safe." Wesker said. "You should worry about yourself." He took out a pistol, cocking it. "Good-bye Chris." He pointed the pistol and fired.  
  
Carlos and Barry walked down the white hallway checking rooms and rattling doors when they saw the first chalk mark on the wall. They followed it till they came to the cell block where the chalk ended. Barry looked around bewildered. Had Chris found Jill? He unclipped the radio and called for Chris. No reply. "Chris?" He said. "Chris are you there?" Nothing. Carlos walked out on e of the cells carrying Chris's rifle in his hands. Barry called the others and told them of their discovery.  
  
The news hit Claire hard. Leon put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "He'll be okay." He said. "He is strong. He'll be fine." "Meet back at the main hall." Barry said over the radio.  
  
They all assembled in the hall and took seats. Barry looked at them each in turn. He took a breath. "It is obvious that Chris is in some sort of trouble." He said. "Now, we have to decide. Decide whether to find him or Jill." They sat in silence for a moment heads bowed. Leon looked up at Barry. "Chris would want us to go after Jill." He said quietly. Barry looked at the others and they all nodded reluctantly. "We'll stick together." Barry said. "We'll be safer that way." The rose and slung their weapons starting to the door Barry and Carlos had come through. Claire slowly stood trying to control her feelings but burst into tears.  
  
Sometimes. On a rare occasion. We are given a second chance. Not everyone. But some of us are. A second chance at life. A second chance for love. Sometimes a second chance. Is all it takes.  
  
The evil and despair, the hatred and terror bled away. He had forgotten all that he was made for. All that he stood for. He groggily got to his feet and stumbled to a chair. Slumping down he ran a hand through his long spiky hair. God that felt good. He let out a breath and smiled despite his pain. He took a deep breath as if it were his first.  
  
Life.  
  
Chris Redfield looked around at the empty lab. Wonder where they are? He looked up at the glass case that had held Alexia. He felt his heart sink. Jill. He stood up and started to a far door. If Alexia is loose then that means trouble. Chris may be back but so was Alexia.  
  
Albert Wesker looked over his monitors at the intruders, who wandered around the corridors of the underground labs apparently looking for Ms. Valentine, sorry, she was Redfield now wasn't she? It didn't matter as soon as she gave birth to his knew pet he would dispose of her. And as for these pesky intruders they would soon be dealt with. He had locked every door that was useful to them and soon they would walk into stage one of his little game.  
  
Barry led the small group into the large room and stopped. Sitting there on the table in front of them was a pile of weapons and boxes of ammunition. After all the locked doors this was a blessing. The door slid shut behind them and they heard the click of the lock.  
  
"Hello, Barry."  
  
They looked up at the loud speaker attached to the wall nearby.  
  
"Wesker."  
  
"Yes. Sorry about locking you in. But I need you for an experiment. You should find everything you need on the table in front of you."  
  
Barry was speechless.  
  
"Oh, and miss Redfield I did enjoy killing your brother. He was quite brave even after the bullet blew his heart out."  
  
The transmission ended and they where speechless. Barry took a breath and walked to the table in front of him and began to go over the many rifles and submachine guns that lay on it.  
  
Whether he liked it or not he was going to play this game.  
  
Chris walked through the crowded laboratory past the science junk that was cluttered all over the place. There was another door at the far end of the lab and Chris headed for it.  
  
"Mr. Redfield."  
  
Chris spun and saw the man in the expensive trench coat standing amongst a pile of science equipment.  
  
"Who are you?" Chris asked an edge in his voice.  
  
"My name is Trent." The man said, walking over to a bench taking a seat.  
  
Trent. The mysterious friend of the STARS?  
  
Chris walked over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" Chris asked.  
  
Trent smiled.  
  
"How little you know." Trent said. "This Virus isn't all bad you know. A long time ago now there where two young scientists."  
  
Trent sat back into the chair in a dreamlike state. "These two scientists made a chemical that ultimately held the key to everlasting human life. They are gone now and their miracle is now a thing of terror." Chris opened his tunic and looked at the where the gunshot wound had been. It was gone.  
  
"Mr. Redfield there is not much time." Trent said. "Your team is in immediate danger and your wife is in even more trouble."  
  
Trent took a box out of his pocket and handed it over to Chris.  
  
"You will need this."  
  
And with that Trent stood and walked to the far door. He reached for the handle and stopped.  
  
"God luck Mr. Redfield."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Chris opened the box and smiled. He reached and pulled the sliver Colt out of the box and cocked it.  
  
Barry and the group looked over the contents of the table. Not much except some ammo and guns they already had. Steve picked up a pair of submachine guns and looked at Rebecca with a smile. Rebecca smiled back and picked up a SPAS 12 riot gun.  
  
"Big gun for a little girl." Carlos said.  
  
Rebecca frowned at him racking the gun.  
  
Barry noticed a LAW rocket launcher laying at the end of the bench and took it. He turned to the others.  
  
"Lets get moving." He turned and walked to the door at the far end of the room.  
  
Leon came up next to him and the others stood back. Barry pulled the door open and brought his Magnum to bear. Zombies began lurching toward them. Barry fired a shot as Leon peppered them with M16 ammunition. The Zombies overpowered them in a flurry of limbs and teeth.  
  
"Leon!" Claire screamed.  
  
Steve jumped forward and raised the submachine guns, opening fire. The zombies twisted and contorted as the nine millimetre rounds tore into them. One zombie had Barry by the neck. Suddenly a gout of blood burst out of it's back as Barry pumped a powerful shot into it.  
  
Leon and Barry climbed out from under the corpses covered in blood.  
  
Claire ran forward and embraced Leon.  
  
"Leon!" She said. "Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Damaged but serviceable." He said.  
  
Barry dusted a piece of Brain off his tunic.  
  
"We should be more careful from now on." He said.  
  
They all nodded and stepped into the hall beyond the door. They walked down a dark hall that ran about 30 feet to another door. Barry looked to Leon. Leon nodded and grabbed the hand as Barry raised the Python to cover him. Leon ripped the door open and stepped inside. The next room was a large room about 100m square with a bridge running across. They all started across the bridge, guns up in case of trouble. Barry and Leon at the front, Rebecca and Steve at the back.  
  
Leon was looking ahead at the approaching door when he heard the hiss. Suddenly Steve opened up at the back with the submachine guns, Leon spun and saw the Licker leaping through the air, it's giant tongue flicking through the air.  
  
Oh, Shit. Leon thought.  
  
Chris had already dispatched a few clumsy guards and requisitioned their ammo. Now he could hear the sound of another coming down the hall. He stepped out of the alcove he was standing in and raised the Colt. Before the guard could raise the Thompson sluing over his arm Chris shot him in the forehead and put him down.  
  
Chris picked up the old Tommy gun and checked the 20 round clip. It was full.  
  
Wonder why they are using Tommy guns? This old number sure packs a punch but they're over sixty years old!  
  
He took the spare ammo and stood up, holstering his Colt. He knew he was getting close the high powered Submachine gun he had just requisitioned was proof of that. He headed for the next door and opened it.  
  
The group backed away as the Licker tore into Steve's lifeless body. Rebecca was crying as Leon pulled her away from the deadly monster. Leon raised his Magnum and fired at the things skull. The .50 calibre bullet took a chunk out but it only served to piss the thing off. Rebecca raised the SPAS and opened up a series of powerful shots. The thing dived on top of her and pinned her to the ground, the shotgun flying out of her hands. Leon put the M16 to the monsters head and emptied the magazine into it. It went limp, Leon pulled Rebecca out from under the heavy body and the group sprinted for the door. Barry snatched the handle and opened it. A towering monster stood there and they all backed up. The familiar shape of the T-002 Tyrant stepped out onto the bridge and slowly started for them.  
  
"Run!!!" Barry cried as they started for the door at the other end.  
  
Carlos was the first to reach it he grabbed the handle but it was no good.  
  
They turned to face the Tyrant which was only five feet away now. Claire raised the M79 and fired a grenade at the towering giant but only succeeded in slowing it down.  
  
"Oh god!" Rebecca said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
The bloody fingers curled around the grip of the SPAS and pointed it at the back of the Tyrant.  
  
Barry fired his last round at the head of the monster and in a last desperate attempt threw his empty gun at it. At the monster raised it's giant claw to take a swipe at them a shot gun blast smashed into the back of it's skull. The monster turned as the shotgun was racked and fired again. The Tyrant crumbled to the floor revealing Steve bloody but alive standing on the bridge holding the smoking shotgun.  
  
Rebecca ran over and hugged him in tears.  
  
Chris was crouched behind a bench in what appeared to be a prison. He could hear Wesker talking.  
  
"That's right your husband is dead and now your all mine."  
  
Jill! Chris stood up and put the Thompson to his shoulder. With a bloodcurdling battle cry he fired at the group in the middle of the room. Three men armed with shotguns went down in a hail of high powered bullets their blood spraying on the walls of the enclosed room. Chris spun and took up another target. It was the guard that had led him into the trap. He was stitched across the belly by .45 bullets. Two more guards went down, shot in the back.  
  
"Chris!" It was Jill.  
  
Wesker had her by the throat pushing her to a far door.  
  
"Jill!" Chris cried.  
  
He started over but the door shut. There was a card reader next to the door. Chris spun and searched the nearest guard. Nothing.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" The gut shot guard asked, holding up the plastic card.  
  
Chris stood and walked over to the man. The man looked at the card and held it up to Chris.  
  
"Take it." He said. "As a sign of my apologise." Chris took the card and nodded. He extended his right hand and the man shook it. Chris nodded again and started to the door.  
  
The small group ran as fast as they could down the hallway, the mutant dogs barking at their heels. Carlos reached the door and wrenched it open. They all dove through as Barry shut it and threw his considerable bulk against it, breathing hard. They where in a large room that had a large cargo elevator in the centre and a walkway that ran around the top, with no visible way to reach it. The cargo elevator was down. "Good work." It was Wesker. "Now unfortunately I must leave you. Me and Ms. Valentine, I mean, Mrs. Redfield have to catch a plane. I leave you with one last treat, though." The intercom clicked off and the elevator in the middle of the room started up. "Everyone start climbing up those struts to that upper platform." Barry said pointing to the walkway. They all broke off and began to climb. Whatever was coming up that elevator wasn't going to be good.  
  
Chris sprinted down the corridor and rounded a corner and saw the light ahead. He ran faster and arrived into the courtyard of the Military Training Facility. He looked up at the balcony and saw Wesker holding his wife over a hole in the ground that led into the sewers. Chris was grabbed by powerful arms and forced to the ground, the Thompson flying out of his hands. He heard the groaning of Zombies and knew he was in trouble. Through the slimy, bloody arms of the zombies he could see Wesker drawing a knife. The realization hit him full force. This was just like his dream. He felt the teeth sink into his arm and he winced. Wesker was bringing the knife to Jill's throat. With unknown strength Chris forced his way out of the horde of Zombies and drew the Colt .45 and fired. The round hit Wesker in the shoulder. He was knocked backwards with the force of the shot, dropping Jill who fell from the balcony into the hole, disappearing from sight. Chris stood up and walked forward. Extending his right hand he pointed his bloody index finger at Wesker. "WESKER THIS TIME YOU DIE!!!" He screamed.  
  
Carlos aimed the M16A2 at the space where the Cargo elevator would very soon appear. He closed his eyes and he let out a steady breath. OK now was the time to get serious. Barry loaded the last of his Magnum rounds into the Python and swallowed. Let's do it. Steve cocked the submachine guns and patted Rebecca on the leg with a smile. She pumped the SPAS and smiled back, wiping some blood off of his forehead. Thank god for the T-Virus. Leon smiled at Claire but saw a look of worry on her face. He wrapped his arm around her. "Chris is gonna be fine." He said, hoping it was true. He pointed the M16 at the hole in the floor and waited.  
  
Chris rammed his head into Wesker's mid section and heard the man grunt. He brought his head up and smashed it into Wesker's jaw. Wesker punched Chris in the stomach and pushed him over backward. He brought his foot up and prepared to smash it down onto Chris. Chris grabbed his boot and pulled him down and rolled on top of him. "You know Wesker." Chris whispered. "I never did like you much." Chris head butted him. Wesker wrapped his hands around Chris's throat and started to squeeze with inhuman strength, he rolled over so he had Chris pinned to the ground. He leant in real close so Chris could hear him. "I will enjoy violating your wife." Wesker whispered very softly. "It really is a pity about your friends though, it's a pity they died so easily." Chris fumbled in his pocket and extracted a round metal object. He brought it up so it was in between him and Wesker. He grabbed the metal ring, which was hanging off it. "Good bye, Wesker." Chris gasped. He pulled the pin on grenade and smiled. Wesker's eyes went wide and he rolled off Chris, who threw the grenade s high into the air as he could. It exploded and illuminated the entire area. Chris slowly rose to his feet. Wesker stared up at him in terror from where he was laying. "No." He said. "This is the end of the road Wesker." Chris said, pointing a finger at him.  
  
Chris ran forward and kicked Wesker in the stomach, reaching down and seizing him by the collar he lifted him to his feet. Threw him over the balcony of courtyard. Wesker had barely enough time to utter a scream before he was impaled on the fence below. Chris slowly walked over to the edge and looked over the side. "Game over." Chris whispered.  
  
The elevator reached the top with a resounding clunk. The slender naked figure stood in the middle. The figure was female and very beautiful. Long blonde hair flowed down her naked back, every part of her body perfectly beautiful. Carlos had too fight the urge to stand up and whistle. Barry sighted the Python at the pretty face of the girl on the elevator and waited. Leon frowned in wonder. Claire peered closely at the face and her eyes went wide in horror. She sighted down the M79 and fired. Steve heard the shot and realized who was standing on that platform. Alexia Ashford. He raised the submachine guns and started emptying them into the back of the pretty girl. The grenade hit Alexia in the head and exploded. The pretty face was blown apart at the seams brain and flesh flying in all directions. Then it stopped. The exploded pieces came back in mid air and with slow precision started to reform into the pretty face it once was. "Fire!" Barry cried. They all opened up with their weapons, blowing chunks off the feminine body, which automatically formed back on. Calmly Alexia raised an arm and sent a stream of liquid like fire in Claire's direction. Claire rolled out of the way dodging the attack. Carlos took aim and fired at the woman. Alexia threw fire in his direction. He dove to his left but the fire nicked his shoulder, igniting him. "Fuck!" He howled, rolling around on the floor. We'll never be able to beat this devil bitch, not enough ammo. Barry thought. He fired a heavy Magnum shot at Alexia and sighed. He reached around his back to take out some ammo and felt the plastic tubing of the LAW rocket.  
  
Yes!  
  
He grabbed and pulled the pin that would unfold it and brought it to his shoulder. Alexia saw this and threw fire at him. Barry dove out of the way, the LAW skidding across the floor. Leon saw the launcher skid away and ran for it. He snatched it up and brought it to his shoulder. Aiming down the simple sights he depressed the two firing buttons and shielded his face from the heat of the rocket. The rocket soared through the air and hit Alexia in the mid section. Leon looked back just in time to see a smug look on Alexia's beautiful features before the rocket exploded blowing her into a fine mist which splayed all over the walls.  
  
Chris pencil dived into the sewage waters and surfaced wading over to where Jill lay against some rocks. He put his arms under her and lifted her up. He waded to the steps of the Military Training Facility. "The self destruct system has been activated. You have four minutes to reach minimum safe distance." Great. Chris thought. He started to jog back to the airport. As he passed through the Courtyard he saw that Wesker was gone.  
  
Barry led the team into the airport and they all piled into the cockpit. Barry and Leon began flicking switches and got the engine running. He started plane forward, there was only one minute left. "Wait!" Claire said. "What about Chris?" Barry bowed his head. "No time." He said. Rebecca sat looking out the window. The plane was moving slow enough for her to make out features of the island. As they passed a large corridor she saw the figure running down, illuminated be bright lights behind. "Look!" She said pointing. Chris held an unconscious Jill in his arms as he sprinted down the corridor toward the plane. Leon opened the door waving for Chris to hurry. Chris was breathing hard but he put on the extra speed and dove through the door as the plane passed and lifted off.  
  
Jill weakly opened her eyes. She smiled as her vision cleared and saw Chris looking down at her with a smile. He ran a hand through her hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Not bad." She whispered. Chris bent down and hugged her, holding back the tears welling in his eyes.  
  
Andrew Maclintock felt the plane take off and stood up stretching. They had him crammed up in this stupid cargo bay for hours! He walked amongst the crates to get the feeling back in his legs when he heard the sound behind him. He turned and saw a naked woman, her face hidden by the dark of the cargo bay, but he could see she was quite beautiful. She had a smile on her face as she walked toward him.  
  
As Chris looked into Jill's eyes and the others sat around the cockpit resting, they heard the scream come from the cargo hold. Chris had almost forgot about the prisoner they had nabbed. They all looked at the door to the bay quizzically. There was something red seeping from under the door. Chris walked over and touched it. It was blood. "Now what?" Chris said with a sigh. And something told him he didn't want to find out.  
  
Chris opened the door and scanned from left to right with the M79 and saw the guard hanging up on a cargo net against the wall torn apart. Now what!?  
  
He slowly walked forward looking between the crates opening the big Cargo/ Jump door at the back. Alexia Ashford stepped out of the dark and with one vicious stroke tore the launcher from his hands, sending it out the back dor and into oblivion. She grabbed Chris by the shoulders and held him up. Chris drove a knee into her stomach, to no effect. She started to squeeze him in a bear hug and Chris felt a rib snap. Alexia smiled. "Your sister is next." She said squeezing tighter. "And then your wife, Then your friends." Chris looked out the back door and saw the burning facility below. He put his feet against the wall. "Stay away from my friends!" He screamed and pushed of the wall. Alexia tripped and they both fell out the door into the rushing wind.  
  
Leon ran into the back with and M16 and looked around. There was no sign of Chris anywhere. "Chris!" He yelled despite the wind. "A little help!" He looked toward the door and saw Chris hanging out the back. He fan over and helped him up. "I am really getting sick of Umbrella!" Chris said, with a sigh. He looked out the back at the burning facility and frowned. "Do you think he mad it out?" Leon asked. "Who?" Chris asked. "Wesker." "No." Chris replied. "No I don't think so."  
  
The helicopter touched down and the pilot got out and looked around at them men on the helipad. Most where ex-Umbrella but some where mercenaries. "How did it go?" The captain asked. "Not so well." The man said. "Don't worry. We'll get them eventually." The captain said. "Won't we, Mr. Wesker?"  
  
A.N. Well there we go, another one done. Next I think we'll celebrate the spirit of Christmas, or something and take a break from action for a bit. If anyone want's to talk about anything so far please Email me I'll be glad to talk about anything at all. 


End file.
